INU NO WAKUSEI by Silver Moon Inuyoukai
by Silver Moon Inuyoukai
Summary: They rule the entire Canis Major with their advanced technology. Now they have set their sights on our galaxy. Our galaxy that is part of their territory. What would it take to forge a peaceful coexistence between the powerful Inyoukais and the humans?
1. Chapter 1

**INUWAKUSEI**

**JAPANESE - **

**inu-dog, planet-wakusei**

**Sacrificial Lamb**

**Personal Journal: **

Jeesh! I thought they'd never leave!

I almost went on a hissy fit from all the poking and prodding for almost 2 hours. They barged into the room with a formidable look of determination that would scare any hard-nosed warrior to retreat. They began by carrying all sorts of things in boxes of which I have no idea what they're for.

It doesn't matter anyway. They never talk to me anyways unless I ask something. Unfortunately I don't need to ask for things that much since I was fed, clothed and housed so conversation was almost none to nil.

But I wanted someone to talk to. I miss having friends and a social life. But I can't now. It's not allowed.

Don't get me wrong it wasn't always boring. I was given things to do and I was also made to study. They wanted me to learn many things; things about them.

Well, it was interesting at first but the tutor I was given was boring as hell. After four days of the constant drone from the arrogant toady guy with buggy yellow eyes made me think that I would have learned more things if I read a book or opened a holo. I actually wanted to throw him into the airlock, cycle the vacuum and then push the red button to expel him to space. Seeing his tiny body bobbing into the coldness of space would really make my day.

But remember that I said that conversation was almost nil, right? So I decided that replacing 'old toady eyes' teacher was a great chance to talk to someone. Hmm, I hope the next one they get me is as boring as this one so I can get him replaced too so I can brush up on my conversation skills!

Great idea, right?

Nope. Wrong. They kept him. They said he's the most knowledgeable about our subject matter. And that's that. Bugger.

So, here I am being prepared like a sacrifice lamb. Yeah, I know. I'm being melodramatic. Who wouldn't be? Just bear with me and let me vent my own way, okay?

Like any sacrificial animal it has to be washed. All the dirt and effluvia removed with the cleansing of water. They hasten with the preparation of my bath. They fill this great big granite-like tub with warm water. The tub could easily fit five people in it with room to spare. I found it a total waste of water but these people aren't worried because their technology allows them to recycle and refine any kind of material. Well, that's as much I learned from their science and technology holos before I got lost in all the techie jargon and all that.

So back to bathing…where was I…oh yeah…

Then the females come and strip me of my clothes. Gosh! The first time this happened almost freaked me to death! I thought they were gonna let me bathe all by myself but when they started to remove my clothes and I realized they were gonna freaking bathe me! If I wasn't all scared shit about everything it would've been hilarious with me running around that monster bathtub and the female attendants running after me but no way will I let them bathe me! Yeah, you heard right-THEM! It seems that I have to have two bathing attendants.

You know the feeling that something was behind you, like, a dangerous animal, right? The hair at the back of your neck stands up and you get goose bumps, right? Yup, I looked behind me and there she was, the regent mother, with that predatorial look on her eyes. But I was told by toady (my tutor) that their eyes are really like that. She looked amused. She smiled. I saw fangs. I 'eeped' and almost fell on my ass in terror.

And then, what do you know? She spoke to me. Well to make the long story short she assured me that it is a custom that I have to get used to, no arguments about it, and then left us in an imperial swish of silks.

And now I'm up to my neck in bubbles and getting scrubbed clean. Whatever they used for my hair made it shine so it if they can get it that nice I guess I can withstand another attended bath.

And then came the flurry of activity as soon I was ushered out of the bathing chamber and I change my mind. They pounced on me as soon as I was seated. Most times I felt like a puppet being pulled here and there. But what did get to me were the hands! All six pairs of them! I gritted my teeth as they went to do their job of putting fragrant oils on my skin, cleaning my hands and feet, putting make-up on my face, arranging my hair, putting jewelry and helping me put on the five layers of beautiful silk kimonos. Well, they look like kimonos to me. The name in their language is hard to pronounce, it's kinda guttural so kimono would have to do.

This kind of lavish attention would have floored any normal female in my position, right? I would be too. Hey, what woman wouldn't like to be treated like a queen and waited on hand and foot 24/7 everyday of the week. If you don't wanna be then you're nuts…but…*sigh*…I just can't make myself get into the spirit of all these pamperings and lavish surroundings.

You ask why?

Let me tell you first that this wasn't my idea, okay? Well, whose, you ask? Hmp, blame that to my family, my father to be exact. But what made them do this to me?

It's all about duty.

Cheesy, huh? But for now I don't think I have the energy to tell you everything. Maybe later. Much later…maybe when things have gone back to normal perhaps I could explain how this all came about.

And now here I sit all glammed up and I feel the pull of many emotions in me but I cannot say that happiness is one of them. Strange that in an occasion such as this most often than not happiness is always present but this isn't a normal occasion. Yup, it isn't.

I look at the strange girl in front of me. She wears new clothes, the five layers of kimonos, nonetheless! The red of the kimono goes well with her emerald green eyes. She has my face and my hair and… yup, there's the eyes. At least they got the eye shadow right. But right now they're clouded and worried. The rest of her has been 'primed' and ready to go.

I know! I know! I shouldn't talk this way as if I'm some piece of meat about to be served on a silver platter. I can't help feel that way because in a way that's true.

There's the gong. It's time. Wish me luck because I need it badly.

The next time I enter this room I will not be plain old Kagome Higurashi, but I will be known as Lady Kagome, mate of the Supreme Daiyoukai, Imperial Ruler of Inuwakusei and The Realm of Inuyoukai, Rightful wielder of Heaven's Sword, Lord of the West of the Royal House of the Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: _It is with deep regret that I don't own Inuyasha. If I had then I'd have tons of money….plus Sesshoumaru! LOL!_

_A/N: I love Star Trek as well and I couldn't help myself on patterning some of the scenes here with the show. But I will not copy the Enterprise bridge layout, of course. _

IMPERIAL CHRONICLES Heaven's Sword

_"Why, given the discovery of so many planets in our galaxy - thus an ever increasing probability for the existence of extraterrestrial aliens - haven't we made verifiable contact with an intelligence from out there?" ~~ The Fermi Paradox by Gary Bekkum_

**"Fire!" **Like a majestic bird of prey the battleship HLM (His Lord Majesty) _Heaven's Sword_ smoothly swooped about and fired simultaneous salvo at two smaller aircraft ganging up on one of their smaller consort ships. The small but swift enemy crafts of the Hagetaka (Vultures) took a hit; one got badly crippled and the other, though hit, came back to fire at the bigger and powerful imperial battleship where it met is demise at one blazing salvo from the latter's energy missiles.

But instead of retreating, the rest of the Hagetaka fleet doubled their efforts in swooping and diving at the imperial warships and their convoy. "Sixty attack cruisers on our tail, my lord." The tall first officer standing beside the command chair turned to his captain.

Lord Sesshoumaru, master and commander of the battleship _Heaven's Sword_ tighten his fingers on the arm of the throne-like chair he was sitting on in the middle of the bridge. His deadly claws looked incongruous with the fine boned elegance of his hands as he taps the status screen beside his command chair. "These birds picked a fine time to show their faces." He muttered under his breath as he lifted his eyes; the beauty of the fiery nebulae they call _The Wolf _reflected in the captain's golden orbs. But the breathtaking view was unappreciated as energy weapons crisscross space and lit up the battling ships.

"Focus attack on Grid 5." The silver haired executive officer's eyes scan each station. The bridge layout was shaped like a diamond. The richly laid carpet repeats the pattern on the jacket of the family crest of the lord-captain sitting imperially in the command chair. He knows what was transpiring around him even without asking for a report. Faces were bathed in red as the bridge is on battle station mode, red light blink repetitively but thankfully the siren had been turned sparing everybody's sensitive ears.

"Grid 5 targeted. Acknowledged." Commander Shuji Waseda, first officer, reported and turned just in time to witness ribbons of green energy weapons strafe five Hagetaka ships. But as soon as the blaze died down a double number of the vulture squadron would come. The first officer could almost hear his lord-captain grit his teeth in frustration. No matter how small a gnat or a fly is it could drive any animal crazy or, in this case, youkai

"Weapons, remand control to me." The weapons console emerged from the floor when the captain rose from his seat. As he stepped forward a few meters from his command chair a large silver mesh cage slowly dropped from the ceiling enclosing the lord-captain within its lattice. The silver mesh contains millions of holographic reflectors. Silvery clamps attach themselves to the captain's extremities enabling him total control of not only piloting and flying the ship but weaponry deployment as well. The bridge complement stepped back from their consoles and turned toward their captain in awe as his movements were perfectly duplicated by the ship.

Lord Sesshoumaru always felt free whenever he steps within the holographic matrix of his ship; he and machine were literally as one. From within the holo all he could see was the star scape and the other ships. His hand swept low and _Heaven's Sword_ rushed to the aid of his troops, a few deft taps from the holo controls sent energy weapons blazing.

"Inuyasha, how is your ship?" The ship patched the captain to his half brother's fleet, audio only. All around him the full vista of the universe looked as if it was under his feet and he floating in space. The feeling was exhilarating rather than vertigo inducing; he's in complete control.

"These fucks aren't gonna take me down! Shit!" The lord's half brother, Lord Inuyasha's ship _Tetsaiga _rolled away as the young captain avoided a near collision from one of their own. "What the.? Hey Shippo, look where you're going!" He yelled to another imperial ship.

"Grid 17 is badly defended, Inuyasha, assist them as you're near… if you manage to stay alive, that is." Sesshoumaru banked sharply to the right and dived under as three attack birds came at him from three sides like hungry ravens. The crew below the control dais gaped as their captain took the ship through some intricate flying maneuvers dodging and veering while laying waste to their enemies. Some felt bile rise from their throats as their lord came about quickly the stars whirled fast as if they were in full warp speed.

"Okay, okay! I'm goin'! Quit bossin'!" The golden-eyed captain almost bit back a snort when Inuyasha let lose some colorful expletives and energy missiles as the _Tetsaiga_ muscled past between enemy lines. Lord Sesshoumaru helped the upstart captain pass through; protecting his half-sibling's six (rear). He smirked as his fiery tempered half-brother harried the birds before mercifully ending their sputtering death throes.

A familiar red streak caught his eyes and he turned his head in concern: the mothership! As _Heaven's Sword _turned in obedience to his neural interface, Lord Sesshoumaru need not have worried. The mothership, though nestled and protected by the fleet, is secured but in no way helpless and unarmed. The imperial mother ship _Red Claw _is bristling with weaponry and she let the enemies feel her wrath.

"Mother…." Sesshoumaru sighed in relief. He need not have worried. The Empress of the Inu no Wakusei is still as feisty as ever but the lord-captain lingered near the mothership looking out for daredevil assassins.

"Lord Kouga is calling, my lord." The dark-haired first officer reported through the link. External communications not belonging to their fleet was coursed through normal channels to avoid distraction.

The lapis-lazuli crescent moon upon the lord-captain's forehead creased a bit but he didn't give his first officer the command to open communications line. Instead, he turned his attention to the battle. He could see the hailing panel blinking. _What incovenience…._he thought_. _

After a full minute passed and twenty attack ships either disabled or destroyed to the amusement of all the bridge staff, the tall captain sighed in exasperation once more. "Shuji-sousui (commander)" the deep smooth voice carried easily from inside the lattice "…open the line."

"You sure took your sweet time answering, dog!" The angry face of the Ookami captain loomed at the holo view screen. "Were you even gonna answer?"

Lord Sesshoumaru fought not to wince at the booming voice. "Captain Kouga, my apologies. I was indisposed. It is nice to see you in this area." He pushed the ship to its maximum cruising speed amidst the tumbling rubble of Hagetaka ships, avoiding the mangled debris. He laid waste to six ravens bombarding two imperial ships. A spread of power eliminated all but one of the attackers. He backed away to let his troops finish it.

"This _area _is my turf, dog! What are you doing here?" Spittle spews from the Ookami lord's mouth. "And why did you bring those stinky birds with you, huh?"

"Let me allay your fears. We do not plan to linger, Lord Kouga." _There, thirty war birds down._ "We'll leave as soon as we finish our business here." He turned his steady gaze to meet the livid topaz ones of the Ookami lord.

"What is it that you're doing here anyway?" The burly wolf captain crossed his arms.

"A minor set back, is all." The lord-captain was gratified that his fleet is faring well after a quick inspection of the battleground, so to speak. He just evened the odds.

"Oh yeah?" Sesshoumaru felt the Ookami's glee when he smiled. "What kind? You having some engine problems? Need any help with those bird brains?""

The silver-haired captain smirked, a pointed fang glinting. "You would like the idea of my ship stranded with engine problems in your territory, would you not? But I am afraid I have to disappoint you. And, no, thank you, we have it all under control."

"Hm, it seems to me you need a little helping hand." The Ookami lord noted. Lord Sesshoumaru was surprised to see ten Ookami ships remove the pincer-like maneuver of the vultures. The birds were caught in surprise by the direction of the unlikely help. Almost a dozen bird ships perished from the rear attack. "So, what do you want in these parts?" The Ookami pushed when he turned back to his counterpart. Lord Sesshoumaru would like to swipe off the smug look from the Ookami lord.

"Merely waiting for a word from the homeworld for our next mission. It is taking quite some time. Hence, the need to stop."

"Mission, huh?" The wolf lord smirked, skepticism plain on his face. "Doesn't look like an ordinary patrol to me. Why are you using your battle ship? And what's with the mother ship in tow? Planning on some long range visit?"

"My, aren't we inquisitive today?" Sesshoumaru felt Commander Shuji step outside the lattice and he nodded his acknowledgement of the whispered news. "I am afraid I have to end our conversation. And, may I add, my gratitude to your assistance, Lord Kouga."

"Hey, we aren't…"

"It was nice talking to you. Farewell." Sesshoumaru turned quickly and slashed the air. The voice of the Ookami captain cut off.

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

"Hey, you! Track the source of that communications parcel." Lord Kouga clicked his fingers impatiently to one of his bridge officers behind him.

After a few seconds passed the conn officer blinked twice as if not believing what he was reading on his status panel. "Eh, captain, that message…."

"Was it from their homeworld? Where are they heading now?" Kouga leaned a hand against the back of his seat.

"Uh…no sir. That wasn't from their homeworld."

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

After terminating his call with the ornery Lord Kouga, Lord Sesshoumaru strode back to his chair but didn't sit down. "Message status?"

"Message was sent to coordinates, my lord. Estimated reply in twenty minutes." The lanky first officer inclined his head at the communications area.

"How's the fleet?" Sesshoumaru allowed Commander Shuji to assist him into his dress jacket.

"They are doing well, my lord, thanks to your intervention. Sixteen ships are being repaired for minor damages but ten were badly damaged."

"If the repair tugs are nearby, call them. If not, we just have to go ahead without the rest of the fleet." He sighed.

"That would weaken the fleet, my lord." The lord-captain didn't blame the deep concern on his first officer's aquamarine orbs.

"Indeed it would but we have no choice."

"There is one option…" Commander Shuji paused, his almond eyes slid to the ship's monitor.

The lord captain grimaced as he followed where his first officer's aquamarine gazed: the Ookami fleet patrolling just beyond the Wolf nebula.

"Certainly not!" The lord-captain strode quickly away.

"Bu my lord…" Commander Shuji pointed to the second officer to take the conn as he hurried after his captain. The door of the captain's office opened and closed with the entrance of the two senior officers. The second officer leveled a stern gaze at the junior officers who were looking after their captain and commander until everyone felt her heated gaze; as one they turned back to their work in embarrassment.

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

Kouga frowned. "So where?"

"It came from a small galaxy south of here." The officer tapped his monitor and the universal map showed up on the overhead display, blinking.

"Eh?" Kouga squinted. He didn't need to. His eyesight's perfect. What is in that tiny insignificant galaxy that would make Sesshoumaru's ship stop and await for a message. "What's this place called?" He nodded to the small swirling mass of gases and stars.

"They call this the Sol system." The black streaked head of the conn officer bobbed as he continued to pull the map closer and closer until it showed the best detail of the galaxy. "It's within the territory of the Inu in the Canis major but as far as we know the Inuyoukai have never paid any particular attention to this place except to monitor it once in a while."

"So, anything interesting about that place?"

"The message came from this system." A tap and the view of a modest looking planetary system came into view. "Nine planets, two are gas giants, one with an impressive ring but only one planet capable of harboring life."

"Nice." Kouga whistled at the beautiful sapphire sphere floating in space. "How many?"

"Around ten billion people, sir."

"Hm. What kind of people? Inu?"

The officer shook his head. "No sir. Humans."

Now it was Kouga's turn to blink. "Humans?"

**~ { 0 } ~**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: It is with deep regret that I don't own Inuyasha. If I had then I'd have tons of money...plus Sesshoumaru! LOL!

A/N: I love Star Trek as well and I couldn't help myself on patterning some of the scenes here with the show. But I will not copy the Enterprise bridge layout, of course.

DEDICATION: It is with gratitude that I thank my sensei Shuji Tada for letting me use his name for my character. Arigatou gosaimasu, sensei!

**IMPERIAL CHRONICLES** _The Imperial Majesties_

Clutching a report pad, Commander Shuji strode through the halls of _Heaven's Sword_. The commander rolled his shoulders with a groan to remove some of the kink put there by tension. For hours now he could feel exhaustion gradually seeping in; it had been a long and tiring cycle. Though his race was legendary for their stamina and vigor even the strongest of them all succumb to fatigue. As his long legged stride carry him to the engineering section of the ship he could see and feel the same exhaustion among the workers and the officers. Some of them have been on duty for more than three cycles (days).

A day in their home planet is about thirty hours per revolution around their sun, Dainichi, so most of their people, including himself and their lord-captain had been at their post without rest for more than ninety hours since the attack ended. It is his duty to make sure the repairs are hastened. Until then they might count another cycle. He sighed heavily. He prays to the kami it would not be so before everyone could even get some well-needed rest.

Thinking about rest made the lanky commander stride faster, his arm snagged open the elevator door just before it shuts. With eyes closed he leaned back on the wall with a tired sigh. It would probably be the most rest he could ever get for the moment. The Commander could almost hear his bed beckoning him like the mythical _tori (_birds) singers. A shadow of a smile broke from the young commander's lips as the elevator closed on his handsome visage.

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

Aboard the warship _Goraishi_, Lord Kouga stroked his chin as he walk up and down the length of his own bridge; ten paces to…ten paces fro. "What the hell is going on over there?" His finger stabbed the view screen where the tracking lights from the Inu fleet looked like _hotaru_ (fireflies) bugs against the dark backdrop of deep space. The Ookami lord scratched his fingers against the stubble of his chin in deep thought.

"What I wouldn't give to know what was in that missive…" His lips broke into a smile when his eyes fell on one of his people. "You! Ginta! Hack that message for me, would you? And be quick about it."

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

Up on the subdued lighting of the _Heaven's Sword_ bridge the lord-captain remained at his post despite his first officer's appeal to rest. The request was turned down softly but firmly. A puzzle has been plaguing his mind since the battle with the Hagetaka.

Though _Heaven's Sword_ was one of the fastest in the fleet they still sustained some damage during the Hagetaka encounter. It shouldn't be so unless….

"What happened to the Hagetaka?" The baritone voice rang clearly throughout the bridge breaking Sesshoumaru's rumination.

"His majesty General Inutashio on deck!" The second officer stood up smartly, and in unison everyone stood on stiff attention and bowed low at least three times.

"At ease." Sesshoumaru languidly commanded his officers. "Father." The lord-captain stood in acknowledgement and deference for his sire. _This excessive bowing and standing for royalty should be stopped_, the lord-captain thought, making a mental note to add this to the bridge protocol.

"Son." The general nodded somberly as he strolled towards his son. "How is the fleet?"

"We sustained damage among the fleet but nothing that we could not repair. We also lost some people." Sesshoumaru stepped aside to offer the general his own seat.

Sesshoumaru turned when the bridge door opened once again bearing the first officer of _Heaven's Sword_. With some trepidation the lord-captain noted the grim look on his first officer's drawn face. Commander Shuji handed Sesshoumaru the report pad, the golden-eyed captain's stomach knotted in anxiety when he quickly scanned the contents. The first officer took his post beside his captain after greeting and bowing to his emperor.

"It is never easy to lose people, son." General Takeo Taisho, emperor of the Inu daiyoukai clapped his son's shoulder as he sat down. "I heard that you gave those impudent birds a beating." General Taisho's golden eyes swept the cosmic panorama in front of him. "Did some of them survive for interrogation?"

"Yes, I will visit them in the holding cells."

"Ah." The general gushed. "I look forward to that. Tell me when."

"Your arrival was perfect, your majesty. I need to confer with you on a discovery."

The emperor frowned. "That would have to wait until we finished this." He indicated the view outside. "By the way, what was the status of the communications I've been waiting? Did it come through?" The emperor turned his head left and right as if looking for answers to his question.

Commander Shuji nodded to Sesshoumaru to acknowledge the non-verbal command when his captain's eyes slid to him.

"Contact estimated in one minute, your majesty." Sesshoumaru nodded his satisfaction at his people's alacrity.

"I couldn't help but notice that the message was heavily encrypted." Sesshoumaru said under his breath. "May I ask where the message was delivered?" It galled the lord-captain that he, of all people, was not privy to sensitive information on his very own ship, of all places.

"Son, patience is a virtue. You will know soon. Ah!" The emperor craned his head when the door of the bridge hissed open.

The first officer leaned closer to his captain. "My lord, your…" Sesshoumaru and Commander Shuji turned as one at the door when their whispered conference was interrupted. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed when two people stepped on the bridge. He didn't recall summoning them for a meeting.

The emperor stood up and beamed at the newcomers. "Right on time! Good!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes when his father smiled but avoided his own. "Father..."

"My lord," Commander Shuji called but he realized his mistake when both men turned to him. "Rather…_captain_…" He amended. Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "Encrypted message coming through."

"Go on full stop." Sesshoumaru turned his head towards Shuji, the dark-haired first officer in turn nodded.

"Full stop!"

"Await decryption protocol." The captain strode to his command chair and tapped the decryption release codes. The emperor next tapped his own codes.

"Decryption protocol ready. Standing by." Intoned the commander. The screen was filled with the sigil of the House of the Moon and then a timer began to count the seconds down.

"My lords…," The first officer bowed and nodded to the screen and immediately the glittering darkness of the stars was replaced by a non-youkai face.

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

_**"I am WHAT?"**_ The bellow had enough force to vibrate the walls of the captain's office and the various medals and weapons hanging from it. Raucous laughter followed the violent reaction.

Inuyasha couldn't contain his glee and the second son almost fell off his chair laughing. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his half-sibling; a warning that the latter chose not to heed.

"Lower your voice." The general admonished his fuming son. Granted, the captain's office was noise proof but his first-born had always had a strong set of lungs. "Inuyasha, shut up." Silver-haired like his first and second-born, the three actually looked like brothers. Compared to the easygoing nature of the sire the first-born son seemed more mature than his elder. But everyone could feel the unmistakable power emanating from the pony-tailed emperor that bespoke of his status.

"This is great!" The younger son slapped his leg in amusement seeing how his older brother tried his best to remain stoic. "If this is true then I wanna have ring side seats for this!"

Sesshoumaru had held his outburst after the transmission ended but everyone could feel how his energy spiked at the news.

"Marriage?" Sesshoumaru felt like smashing his fist through the bulkhead, but getting sucked into the cold void of space wasn't his chosen way to die so instead he paced like a caged wolf.

"Would you look at that." Inuyasha tried hard to contain his glee at the news. "Someone's gonna be placing a leash around our neck, _stupid_."

"Inuyasha, cease!" The emperor snarled at his second son. "Yes. Marriage." He gentled his voice as he turned back to his pacing son. "This is purely for political reasons." The general waved his hand dismissively.

"Political reasons…" Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

The emperor shrugged his shoulders and tried hard to ignore the sigh that came from his mate. Actually, had Emperor Taisho been face to face with the human he would have clawed his face off at the slip. Damn, he'd have wanted to break the news slowly...no, rather subtly to Sesshoumaru. Well, that was the original plan and he even had the perfect item to bribe...No! Not bribe...ah...ease the pain? The general winced at his ruined plans. Oh well...

"Why wasn't I told about this?" The silver-haired captain snarled. "Father, don't you think that our current predicament is more important to devote time to than focusing on marriage plans?" His stoic demeanor was surely being tested. "According to our investigation…" He held up a pad. "We have a spy in our midst."

_**"A spy?" **_

"Please refrain from repeating what I have just said, Inuyasha." Lord Sesshoumaru rounded at his half-brother in irritation. Sesshoumaru couldn't make himself rest nor sit still with repairs going on about the fleet. Though his body is tired his mind is on hyper drive. And then his father had to dump this bizarre news upon him! Someone in hell must have been rejoicing for this anguish being inflicted upon him by his very own family!

"I heard what you said, stupid!" The equally silver-haired captain of the _Tetsaiga_ banged his fist upon the heavy conference table. "But doncha think it's kinda hard for a spy to hide their agenda among us?"

"It is not that difficult." Everyone turned at the mellifluous voice in the room. "There had been some incidents before." Kimiko, the Empress of the Inu Wakusei raised her brows to the assembled captains and royal members of the House of the West from her seat in front of the captain's desk. "Espionage is an art, my dear. The goal is to blend among the enemy so perfectly."

Sesshoumaru growled and couldn't believe that they, his own flesh and blood, were having this four way outrageous talk. He tried to keep a rein on his temper...and the impulse to smash everything on sight. He wants to focus more on repairing his ship rather than discuss marriage plans. "I do not want to get married." Sesshoumaru halted in front of his own desk.

"We did not come this far just to be sidelined by espionage or sabotage." Ignoring his son's protest Emperor Takeo Taisho spoke up sprawled untidily in his son's chair, his clawed fingers laced on top of his stomach.

"Damn it! Sabotage too?" Inuyasha fumbled to catch the report pad Sesshoumaru sent sailing from across the room. "Hey, watch it!"

"Where's the report I sent you a while ago?" The lord-captain couldn't seem to sit still and pacing seemed to be the best recourse. "You didn't read it, did you?"

"I don't have the time to read your stupid reports." Inuyasha retorted as he scrolled at the pad. "I'm overseeing the repairs on my own ship, doncha know?"

"Cease squabbling." emperor Taisho growled at the latter.

Trying to steer the topic away from marriage and all that entails, Sesshoumaru pressed his argument to his parents and rulers. "The attack caught everyone by surprise; the Hagetaka attacked without provocation. Despite numerous calls for parley the communication line was left unanswered. Before we proceeded to this area our sources informed us that there would be no undue problems that would arise even if we pass near the Ookami home world." Sesshoumaru braced both hands on the table. "My own ship was tampered with a computer virus that slowed it up."

"What did you do? How come you still got to help the fleet out?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's called foresight, pup." Sesshoumaru smirked when his sibling 'Keh-ed!'

"Leave this to me. I have people who are good at surveillance." The empress pointed at her son. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"May I repeat: I do not want to get married." Sesshoumaru thumped his fist upon his desk and then winced at the act on his favorite desk.

"It's out of your hands, son." The general waved a finger at the silver haired captain earning him another growl.

"Why me?" Sesshoumaru clenched his fist. "Why not Inuyasha?"

"Hey! I ain't the one getting hitched so doncha drag me into this, baka!" He stood up and backed away before his older brother strode to him to give him a whooping up his head.

"Excuse me?" The general snorted. "I think you know the answer to that question, son." The general leaned back on the leather backed chair and frowned. "First born." And he pointed at the panting captain.

"Aren't we civilized enough to forego this..." Sesshoumaru shook his head as if to dislodge the needed words into his brain. "...this barbaric ritual?" He literally spat the words out as he shoved Inuyasha out of the way.

"I have tried to dissuade your father into this lunacy…" The empress looked askance at her mate. "but the council had backed him up."

"Barbaric ritual or no..." The general stood up from the chair with a frown. "you are entitled to follow it."

"You mean forced to follow it."

"Sesshoumaru." The emperor slashed the air. "End of discussion."

"Here we go again…" The empress sighed.

Two sets of golden eyes met...and clashed. Trails of youki began to permeate the air until it would seem the room would explode. Everyone looked at both men with worried expressions. The empress tried to bite back the order to cease and desist.

But before a full minute passed Sesshoumaru lowered his eyes and backed down, mindful of his status _AND_ the danger of issuing a challenge to his general and sire in full view of family. He pulled his youki back.

The emperor sighed as well and his anger dissipated at the hard expression of his son.

Once more he stepped aside to allow his superior officer to depart his office. The red painted doors parted smoothly. The general clapped his son on one shoulder as if to console him but the general sighed when his son refused to raise his eyes to his and exited, his long cape trailing behind him.

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

Commander Shuji had planted himself unobtrusively right outside his captain's door, hands clasped in front of him; not eavesdropping but attentive to his captain's moods. His turquoise gaze swept the back of the bridge. His mere presence keeping away curious ears and eyes for what was transpiring behind the captain's closed doors. The commander sighed as he allowed his youki to spread out and cover the entrance like a shock absorber and right in time too as he flinched a little at the strong blast like wave of anger.

Whoa! He blinked and shook his head it was then he noticed one of the bridge crew looking at him curiously. He stared down the junior officer until the young woman quickly turned back to her readings. The feeling had ebbed and then the door parted and out strode the Emperor and Empress Taisho and Lord Inuyasha from the captain's office and out of the bridge to the elevators.

The tall officer turned and faced his captain. He raised his brow in surprise and quickly did an about face. He repressed an urge to clear his throat and instead strode to the middle of the bridge and sat in the captain's chair as he has the conn. "Report!" He barked to the bridge in general, it snapped everyone's attention.

As he listened with half an ear to the various bridge reports the tall raven-haired first officer wondered what news his captain received for him to slump over his desk as if the entire world of the Inu no Wakusei were on his shoulders.

**~ { 0 } ~**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: It is with deep regret that I don't own Inuyasha. If I had then I'd have tons of money...plus Sesshoumaru! LOL!

**INU NO WAKUSEI**

**TERRA**

**(Latin: earth, land)**

_**The Runaway**_

I gotta move away from here. But where could I go? Someone would recognize me and then…then the jig is up. Damn it. Clenching my teeth in determination, I went straight to an ATM machine in the mall. Good thing it's three in the afternoon and few people are about. Even in Japan where people politely turn their eyes it would still look weird to see someone take out huge wads of money. Cash is better. I can't let them trace me if I use plastic. Thank God for my favorite spy thriller writer for that info. So I maxed all my cards, all six of them and all the while my heart was thumping wildly and my hands were slick with sweat and shaking. I had to will myself to calm down as I punched the password. It would be a disaster if my card gets captured. Heaven forbid!

It needed about ten times to get all the money. Good. I looked around, still no one behind me. Thank kami. I was readying myself to move away as soon as somebody falls in line. "'_Don't let anyone see anything suspicious that might make them remember you.' Right, that was on page thirty-six of…"_

_"Come on, faster!" _ I murmured. I'm getting panicky and I don't want the CCTV cameras to focus on me looking agitated. I breathed a sigh of relief when the last thick stack of money came out. I made sure that everything's inside and then I bolted like a bat out of hell straight for the back door. A taxi just a few meters away from the door became my getaway vehicle. I gave the older driver a direction and then I leaned back in relief that for that part was done, now I'm ticking in my head the various things I'd be needing and getting them as quickly as possible.

The rest of her carefully laid plan was going along well, if she must say apart from…

"Why can't I come with you, neechan?" I hate it whenever he whines just to get his way. It makes me want to bop him a bit on the head.

"Souta," I crossed my arms, the epitome of an older wiser sister whose word is law and must be followed without question or bad and painful things will happen to younger siblings. "I told you that I will be meeting my old classmates in the dance school…." Tch! Sadly, my death glare lost its touch a long time ago…thick skinned boy…

"…but…but I wanna see them too." I exhale, looking impatient but inside I'm kinda getting worried that he'd have a tantrum and screw up everything.

Please lord, no…."Hey, tell you what. I'll bring you some chocolates when I get home, okay?" _Forgive me, Souta_.

"Really?" I nod. "You won't forget? Promise, neechan?" I nod as I remove his grasping hands on my sleeves and steered him towards the school gate. It was like pushing a water buffalo.

"I promise. When have I ever broken my promise to you, huh?"

"Uh…"

"Never, right?" I press on. This talk won't be over when he remembers some of those things. The damn boy's memory is as good as an elephant. "Okay go home now and tell Hiro-san what I told you, okay?" Souta nods. I'm sure that by then he was salivating about the dark chocolates he'd be feasting on.

Only that he won't be doing that because I won't be going home at all. Maybe forever…

I couldn't help the tears when I thought about my brother. Damn it, I'd would miss Souta of all! What would he think? She angrily swiped the tears. She averted her head when the driver glanced at her from his mirror. She ducked her head and pulled down the floppy hat lower. She prayed he doesn't recognize her.

Souta will understand. He has to. He's not the one getting married and all, you know.

I got off to another mall. This one's small but thankfully way far from my usual hangout so I'm sure that none of my friends would be caught dead in here. I quickly got everything I needed, paid in cash.

Next stop, hotel or anything resembling that as long as it is cheap and safe. I'm still keeping my hopes up for that combination.

What was sick was that I'm actually beginning to enjoy this, I thought with a little pang as the taxi weaved in and out of the traffic. It was kinda exciting. A crazy smile began to creep on my lips for the first time that day. No wonder suspense thriller writers get paid gazillions of money. But never in my thought that I'd be getting into this kind of situation 'spy thriller' style a few days ago.

Well, it's not as if I'm afraid for my life but still my freedom is on the line and I have to take a stand. No one would do it for me.

Maybe it was my lucky day but I found an out of the way inn. The stooped old man who was manning the desk didn't even look at me when he took my money and gave me the room key. The old grandfather pointed a shaking finger to the general direction and shuffled back to his afternoon drama series. Maybe I was more of a nuisance than a valued customer for him. I shrugged, works for me.

Oookay…it wasn't the Hilton or anything but it'll have to do as I looked around at my temporary lodgings. The inn was not a traditional Japanese ryoukan; more of a combination of East and West, plainer than most and a little threadbare in places. Natural light or fresh air is available if I open the age-tainted shoji screen.

I never thought a few hours could drain me for I just dumped my bags where I stand. I suddenly felt all tired standing there feeling the gravity of everything that happened for the first time. I slumped down on the tatami like a marionette cut off of its strings.

I did it. I ran away. No one knew where I went and I pulled the whole thing off. I smiled a shaky one and I was amazed to see my hands shaking from stress….

It was then my stomach decided to remind me quite noisily that it needed my attention.

The bento box was the first on my list and I tore into the food like a starving lion ignoring my things scattered around in the middle of the tatami laid floor. Kaede would be aghast to see me slurping the cup noodles noisily and wiping my dripping chin unlady-like with the back of my hands. I sniggered. I loved my nanny but she was sometimes too much.

I sighed. The list of people I'd be missing is getting longer. First Souta and now Kaede…

Damn it! I shook my head as I angrily wipe the tears. I refuse to think about them for a while. Kaede was like my second mother. She knows me more than my jet-setting mother could ever possibly know. Kaede was the one who runs to me in the middle of the night every time I have a nightmare, soothe my fever, wipe my tears from my unrequited crushes…

Okay okay okay! Stop! No more pity-party of one! There's nothing I could do about that anymore unless I go back and let them marry me off to some dude named Hojo.

Who the hell is Hojo Sasaki?

The chopstick stopped its trip to my mouth as I looked at the dying plant outside the door, thinking. I tried to remember if I have ever met someone from my parents' friends' kids of anyone named Hojo. I frown. Hojo…Hojo…Hojo…I tap the hashi against the ramen cup.

Was he the kid who was always trying to lift my skirt up on my sixth birthday? Nah, that was Ken. The hentai! I gave the air my middle finger and hoping that Ken was here in front of me so I'd douse him with scalding ramen soup.

Nah, I thought again as I discard another candidate in my memory…that was…huh? What was that name…yeah, Naoki. Nope. Not Youske either. He's kinda the quiet type and Dad's not gonna marry me off to him 'cause he's gay. I snickered.

I thought about some more guys that I've known so far and I came up empty. No Hojo. I don't know…anyway, doesn't matter. No one's gonna force me to marry anybody.

Isn't an arranged marriage, like, outdated already? I wondered as I pop more dumplings into my mouth. Hm, the dumpling's quite good, come to think of it. I giggle. Kaede told me if I could get distracted by food then I'm gonna be okay.

While eating I considered what to do now that I'd literally flown the coop. I have to work, that's for sure. I mentally went through my resume and I cursed that I got no helpful skills to get a decent job. It'll have to be manual labor or lowly job. I winced. Talk about being useless! Surely there's something I could do…let's see…what…what…what….Shit!

Unless they want me to dance the ballet in a strip club then…Ewww! Strip club…I shudder. Ballet and strip club would clash. My music skills aren't gonna get me far anywhere as well. I hated piano.

Glumly, I think about my other possibilities as I head for the small bath in the room washing the hashi and the bento box in case I needed to use it in the future. My eyes turn to the plastic bag on the floor. I sigh. I hate it but I need to do this as I caress my tresses…

**Two Weeks Ago~~~**

_A deafening silence descended upon the small group. The ticking of the ancient grandfather clock from down the hall could be heard as well as even the footfall of the lone ant traveling across the wide table. Well, it certainly felt that way._

_"You're joking, right?" I smiled uncertainly after I broke the silence. My eyes swept to the two people I call my parents. I'm finding it hard not to think of the word 'traitor' as I look at them. I knew my brows went to the highest heavens and my jaw to the deepest ocean when the two of them exchanged glances. _

_"Have I ever been a joker to you, Kagome?" _

_No, he was not. My father had never been close to us. We have never felt his love or affection in any way or form. I lean back on the hard backed chair. Of course, how stupid of me I am but one of his means to an end._

_"Tell me, father." I find it hard not to put some hard inflection on the "father' but it must have slipped. My father's eyes narrowed on me. "Is this for business or politics?"_

_"Does it matter, Kagome?" My mother answered instead. "Your family needs you. Do you dare turn your back on us?"_

_My mother and I traded looks. My beautiful mother, Natsumi Higurashi, the trophy wife…all beauty, elegance and polish from head to toe. She married my father for his money and position… a former fashion model and he a fast rising politician who was rumored to become the next planetary head of Earth_

_I try not to squirm as her eyes, always framed to perfection with false eyelashes and perfectly applied eye shadow and mascara, scour my slightly rumpled appearance from my windblown hair to my blunt fingernails. She could barely hide her distaste at my lack of fashion sense. My chin lifted in defiance._

_"Of course not, mother but I would appreciate it if you had at least given me warning and not just springing this on me." Glare for glare we battled until my father intervened._

_"We have already told you ahead of time…."_

_"Two weeks?" I snapped. "You call that 'ahead of time?'…" My younger brother's brows knotted in confusion truly not understanding what's been dealt to me. _

_"Careful with your tone of voice, young lady!" The bark had a way of making me flinch and I grit my jaw in anger. _

_"So, who's the lucky groom?' I cave in._

**Now~~~**

I feel desperate as I drag my feet out of the record store hitching up my backpack and lowering my head under the floppy hat. I feel a little cold with fear.

I turned left and tried not to be too obvious as I scan the street behind me if someone's following. I took out my travel book and try to look as if I'm checking something as I turn this way and that.

I see the man also stop and pretend to look at a store window. I know he's looking at me from behind dark glasses. He's always behind me, tailing me, shadowing me. He's gotta be one of my father's men…someone new. The man touches something on his right ear…the radio. A shudder of fear coursed through me. Damn it, I gotta get out of here! If there's one then there's gotta be more of them!

I walk normally until I got into a crowd and then I hurried my pace, my heart thundering in my ribcage. I could feel even without looking the man running after me and my heart practically jumped out. My backpack bounced heavily as I run headlong into a crowd of tourists.

I spot an alley and I lengthen my stride to reach it. There are lots of confusing turns around that place and I could lose the man there.

More than a couple of turns and back turns and I think I might have lost my tail. I breathe a sigh of relief as I push away from the wall.

Rats! Its him! I gave the alley one last glance to make sure if I could do another slip on him when I felt like someone took a sledgehammer on me. I was confused when I saw the concrete floor of the street and I lost focus.

**~{O}~**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: It is with deep regret that I don't own Inuyasha. If I had then I'd have tons of money...plus Sesshoumaru! LOL!

A/N: This was inspired by the UFO disclosure project in the USA.

**INU NO WAKUSEI**

**TERRA**

(Latin: earth, land)

**_The Scholar_**

_We are not alone. _

_The astronomers are wrong. _

_The scientists are wrong. _

_They are here, but we cannot see them because they hide. _

_They hide...in plain sight. _

_We are their servants, we are their slaves, we are their property... _

_We are theirs. _

_ROBERT MORNING SKY_

"… _We are their servants, we are their slaves, we are their property... We are theirs. ROBERT MORNING SKY_…" The speaker, Prof. Miroku O'Reilly, a handsome man from a mixed marriage finished reading the excerpt from the Powerpoint screen and slowly turned to his suddenly quiet audience. Serious violet eyes scanned the faces among the crowd. Stunned faces. Disbelieving faces. Aghast faces. A gamut of emotions from the five hundred people who paid to listen to him expound on the wonders of archeo-astronomy. You could cut the silence with a knife.

"All over the world, archeologists had been unearthing numerous sites where evidence points an advanced civilization had _been_ on Earth and had _thrived _on Earth for millennia and then disappeared. They left their cities, artifacts and vast palaces now under layers of soil. It was a big jigsaw puzzle." He gestured at some of the pictures of the dig sites and partially unearthed areas with the clicker.

"For years scientists, myself included, have exhausted themselves speculating about the pyramids, the Nazca lines and their relationship with one another; were they built by different races or just a single one?" Miroku shrugged. "No one knows for sure until one scientist thought about comparing the carbon dating reports." he paused and spread his hands part. "I was that scientist."

"What was the result of that carbon dating?" He shook his head and smiled again as if having a secret joke within himself. "Lo and behold! The puzzle became more of an enigma when carbon dating showed that _all_….yes, all… all were created by the one and the same race, at the same time, in perfect coordination with other sites from halfway around the globe." His lips quirked as his audience began to stir with his bomb.

"Wow! That's freaking amazing!" The professor began to stride along the width of the stage, his arm stretched towards the people. "This is entirely an impossible feat! How advanced these people were, by the way? I'll tell you." Click. "Way advanced, ladies and gentlemen." His smile stretched widely. He wagged his finger at his listeners. "In fact, they are way too advanced they could dominate entire galaxies." The professor smirked as the volume of the murmurs reached a crescendo. "Yeah, you heard me right. Galaxies. Plural."

"Think about this for a moment…what kind of technology allows them to perfectly align the grid from Egypt to Stonehenge to Peru and lastly the Nazca lines?" He smiled in wonderment. "Are we still on the same page?" He grinned like a fox. "You still with me?" His eyes scanned the people and his grin widened even more when many in the audience nodded. "It really, really boggles the mind! Speculation once more was traded back and forth; arguments and even lawsuits sprung up from bitter antagonists…it was really crazy."

Professor Miroku O'Reilly stopped his pacing and stood in the middle of the stage, all serious, his hands on his hips. The cameraman, feeling in his gut that something historic was about to happen, focused the lens on the professor, making sure that he got the head and upper torso tight. "Just recently the world was again rocked anew when from Brazil a team of backpackers stumbled upon another gargantuan city." Miroku pointed the clicker without looking behind him.

"What we found… the discovery of a series of well-preserved metal tablets in one of the many massive rooms depicting an extensive history of the very same race. At first we were beside ourselves with joy translating the language." He shook his head as if in remembrance of that discovery or maybe to remove the memory. Then he looked back at the pictures. "Then everything went south after that." he said in a somber tone and he began pacing again with head down. "Most of you here I'm sure have heard the fallout of that expedition. It was….never mind." He waved away the thought.

"That metal…could not be properly recognized as of from this Earth. It wasn't in the science books or the list of elements…none." He sighed deeply and looked at his hands in puzzlement, it was shaking a little. He stuffed it in his pocket.

Then the professor's jaw clenched and he scrapped his hand over his hair, tousling it. "I have a question for all of you. What would you say if you suddenly found out that the house you were living in had an owner, someone who you thought was long dead was not _only_ alive but thriving and was about to come and get back what was theirs?" He stared intently at the camera. "You'd freak out, right?'"

He smirked. "That's an understatement. And so my next question is: Why weren't you told that there was an owner? Who was supposed to tell us? Do you know who? I'll tell you who." Click.

"If there's anyone to blame for failing to notify the Earth planetary leaders then it is the military." A new slide clicked into place showing the planetary military force in action all over the world. The speaker paused and faced his audience once more.

"You don't know this but for years the military had been aware of their existence for as far back as 60 years. And I speculated that the people…I will call them the "Overseers" had been here farther than 3,000 years." By now the people were sitting at the edge of their seats. "Unfortunately even though the Terran planetary government had been united, in name only, factions still exist. People still love to go hide and seek with their information. They build underground secret bases and stack all the hardcore evidence behind thick reinforced metal doors hoping that someday will not come."

"A friend told me that the race is a dead race. Extinct!" Dr. Hideki's face appeared on the screen, a short balding man. "Or were they?" Miroku looked at the writings. "And so you ask me, "What do you mean, professor 'Do you think they will come back?'"

"Look at these slabs…each one of them have this seal and the inscription at the last tablet. And on the last tablet it clearly said that they will come back on a specific date. I don't now about you people but if you were me I'd better start getting ready for the big arrival."

"Shocking, huh? I know what you all feel. They are coming. They want to return to their property. We…" He encompassed the entire conference hall with a sweep of his forefinger. "Yes. WE. We are theirs. We, human beings, were not a random product of the primordial soup, cell division or whatever. We have been produced. With intent. With a specific blueprint that allowed them…." Prof. O'Reilly nodded with certainty. "Oh yeah. Them. The Overseers…our owners, to create us for their use; we are part of their workforce."

Another picture came on.

"This is like a slap in the face not only for archeologists but for all of us. This third rock from the sun, Terra, was not even ours all along. We were not the original settlers here." Miroku pointed at the seal: a stylized rampant white dog with the tattoo of the blue crescent moon on its brow. The seal was framed by double magenta stripes that looked very much like claws bathed in blood.

**~{O}~**


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMER: It is with deep regret that I don't own Inuyasha. If I had then I'd have tons of money...plus Sesshoumaru! LOL!_

_**INU NO WAKUSEI**_

_**Incursion**_

_**Location: Heaven's Sword HoloTraining Room, Wolf Nebulae**_

His boots skidded to a halt from the other side of the holotraining room tracking furrows on the pristine snow. Sesshoumaru could see warm bright red blood trickling from his opponent. The same drips from Sesshoumaru's claws and some of his own mingled with the Hagetaka's; it steamed as it dripped down onto the simulated snow-covered ground of the barren plateau. Like the avian's bared torso Sesshoumaru now bore several red cuts which dripped with his own blood, he ignored the pain, it was just flesh wound. Negligible. He would heal in a little while.

Both antagonists breathe deeply. But Ariok, first commander of the clan Nevess would never show the face of defeat from this dog. He might have been captured, snatched from his own ship when the shields came down and transported directly into a holding cell, but he would never ever bow down to their supremacy. It lined the ornate series of black stylized tattoo of talons and serrated beaks adorning his bald smooth brow. Ariok was hairless like his race as was the rest of its body. It is only in their full avian form would the feathers manifest. The tattoos on his head and shoulders proudly signify his rank in the high echelons of the Hagetaka military.

Ariok smirked at the Inu captain from the opposite side of the battleground waiting for his charge. He had also dealt quite a few to the lord-captain and he could see the claw marks he had raked on his side and upper back. _I should have been faster_, Ariok thought as he looked at Sesshoumaru's gash. He and the inu had removed their upper garments for better movement; Ariok's tight black pants and boots were now speckled with holo snow and some blood as well whereas the inu lord's white and red tight leather pants and black boots were still pristine. _And he's healing as we speak,_ Ariok fumed for his race couldn't do the same feat as the Inuyoukai.

The inu would not kill him that easily, he needs Ariok to stay alive while whittling him down like the towering _kashiwagi_ trees in his city. The idea is fine with Ariok, convenient even. He was surprised when Sesshoumaru accepted his challenge. Ariok thought he would be executed right there and then.

_"Open the cell." The inu soldier bowed and punched the green button, with a hiss the transparent glass slid open. Lord Sesshoumaru's nose flared at the odor pervading the small holding pen. It reminded him of the small noisy birds his mother love to eat. She has a farm back in the home world where they were bred as a delicacy. He has never taken to the taste whenever his mother serves those bland small birds on special family gatherings. Meat should be heavy, full-bodied and preferably raw the way he likes it. _

_"Stinks like a bird." Inuyasha waved his hand in front of his nose with a grimace._

_"It __**is**__ a bird, baka." Sesshoumaru retorted but he soaked the air with is own scent to make it bearable._

_"Baka you too." Inuyasha took a deep breath nevertheless. At least it doesn't stink anymore._

_The brothers found the prisoner at the left corner sitting cross-legged, apparently meditating while awaiting his interrogation. The tall captain couldn't help but feel a smidgen of admiration at the peaceful aura emanating from the avian. The creature opened its eyes and stood to face them, head held high. Everything about this creature is dark apart from its sickly white skin. The color reminds the inu captain of the slugs that feast upon dead bodies. _

_"Name, rank and clan." Sesshoumaru barked the order. His ire is still as high as his frustration. He wanted to toss away the sword that hangs from his left hip for hundredth time. Tenseiga refused to revive the rest of his men and as always it is the sword that rules over who lives and who remains dead. _

_The creature thumped its chest. "Ariok, first commander of the clan Nevess." He pointed at Sesshoumaru. "I know you. The proud heir to the throne of the Inu…first born of Inu Taisho…" Ariok stood ramrod straight. "the murderer of innocents." He sneered._

_Ariok found himself slammed on the bulkhead when Inuyasha charged. ""What innocents are you talking about, fool? Mind your words!" The younger captain kept a forearm against Ariok's throat. _

_"The innocents you have killed today!" The avian forced his answer through clenched teeth_

_"Hey! You attacked us first, moron" He leaned more. "Your kind loves war and carnage so you could pick out the spoils. You disgust me." Inuyasha stopped his assault when Sesshoumaru held up a staying hand. The young captain stepped away grudgingly with a soft growl. _

_"Who told you we have killed innocents, tori?"_

_Ariok wiped the dark blood from his face and spat. "Do not play me, inu! You and your kind not only killed my people but have taken what was ours!" Ariok thumped his chest once more. "It is time to take it back!" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed into slits as he slowly advanced to the captive. Ariok felt a strong aural wave slam at him, the force was trying to drive him to his knees. _

_"I do not repeat myself."_

_"I challenge you to a battle." Ariok's nose flared in defiance to the force. He would not bend to these filthy ground scratchers. Ariok breathed deep and flexed his muscles. "It is the way of my people, if I defeat your emperor I will tell you what you want to know."_

_"Then you will die right here, right now. No one challenges the emperor. You will fight me." The golden eyes of the lord-captain glared at him._

_The captive sneered, "Very well, then you I will fight."_

_This inu must have thought that I'm a weakling_, Ariok gritted. _I will make my clan proud of my battle with Lord Sesshoumaru._ He felt the weight of the medallion around his neck; it has a hidden visual recorder in one of the gems. If his life is cut short it would be automatically transported back to the Clan Nest of the Nevess clan mother where they would see how he made his race proud of this day….and among other tactical information it had gathered the moment Ariok was beamed aboard.

**~0~0~0~**

He was squirming, but just a little bit. No matter how often he sat on the captain's chair Commander Shuji could never feel 'right.' Unconsciously he caressed the yielding softness of the leather cover and the ample room to sit on. Damn, it was comfortable. But the comfort wasn't the problem; actually it is just that in his loyalty to his captain it would seem as if he usurped his lord's place. But the lord had told him that he would never allow anyone to sit in his chair if that person was not worthy of Sesshoumaru's trust. The memory brought some comfort to the first officer and he decided might as well enjoy it while his lord is busy taking care of ship's business. This is his watch, the tall first officer reminded himself and settled down to check the ship reports scrolling on the screen beside the captain's chair.

Below the command dais, Senior Tactical officer Yahaku frowned when a red indicator started blinking on his board. It means one thing and it doesn't mean good. Quickly, his hands almost a blur, he tapped in a series of diagnostic routines to assess where the activity was coming from and his slight frown went even deeper, his heart beating fast. He punched the freeze command to save his findings. "Commander…" Yahaku swiveled around to where the First officer sat at the captain's chair. At his troubled aura and expression Commander Shuji jumped down from the dais and strode to Yahaku's post. "We have a problem…." The tactical officer explained quickly at the first officer's growing concern.

"Red alert! Battle stations everyone!" Commander Shuji's voice resounded in the bridge and along the entire ship _Heaven's Sword._ The red alert light bathed the entire battle ship in red again, the klaxon bleating. He touched the side of his ear. "Captain, we have a situation!"

**~0~0~0~**

Lord Sesshoumaru frowned, seeing past the red mess marring the deck of the holotraining room. The fight had long ceased but his mind continue to churn like a whirlpool at the information he was able to wrest from the just finished session with the Hagetaka 'guest.' He waited a moment until he was sure that his other sword, _Tenseiga_, from whence the name of his battleship was named, had decided what to do with the soul of Ariok, formerly the First commander of the Hagetaka fleet, clan Nevess. Sesshoumaru touched the two swords nestled on his left hip: _Bakusaiga_ and _Tenseiga_.

Tenseiga was forged from his father's own fangs by their royal sword smith to create a unique and powerful weapon for his 300th year celebration. Sesshoumaru almost threw away the sword to the river when he found out what its purpose was.

Preposterous! _He didn't need a sword that couldn't kill, he told his father_. But,_ the emperor countered_, you now have the power of life and death in your hands. Isn't that the epitome of power that you have been aspiring for?

Hn,_ Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he suddenly saw the possibilities of the harmless sword. _Indeed. The power of life and death in my hands…

_But Bakusaiga was a different katana all together for it came from his very own body; his left arm, to be exact. He lost his left arm because of folly. Yes, folly. Sesshoumaru wanted Tetsaiga, Inuyasha's sword. Tetsaiga was imminently more powerful in his eyes, it kills with destructive force and the challenges it gives for its wielder would increase his strength and power a thousand fold making him invincible. _

Yes, that is the weapon fit for someone like me. Besides, I am the heir apparent and it is but fitting that both powerful weapons grace my side._ He was also being eaten by jealousy for his younger brother to the point that he was blinded and consumed by one goal: to wrest Tetsaiga away from Inuyasha. _

But it is a weapon that he couldn't even lay his hands on for his father created a barrier for the damn sword and only his brother could use it. That fact finally pushed his jealousy to its limit and he challenged Inuyasha. In the heat of battling with his hanyou half brother (another slight to his status as a pure blooded inu and first born) he underestimated his younger sibling's determination to keep his own weapon and his arm paid the price for his pride.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he remembered the difficulties he faced on losing his arm. It didn't occur to him that there might be complications in securing a mate for him now that he had been disabled. Worse of all, his ascension to the throne could be jeopardized. If he had lost his arm to his younger sibling wouldn't it also be easy to lose his entire kingdom to other opponents? The thought of losing his empire, being passed on for another was the most painful and fearful nightmare for him. The realization drove him to his knees in despair. Like his father he loved his people, his empire and he wanted to serve it with his whole heart. He was a fool and he had cursed his people by his one single act of folly. His people didn't deserve him.

He secured an audience with his father and mother. He told his emperor that he had decided to abdicate his position as heir apparent. Inuyasha was better suited for the younger sibling proved how he would fight for his land and people.

As soon as the words left his lips something wonderful happened to him at the throne room. He was enveloped in warmth. At first he thought that something must happened to him and he was about to transform in his true form, but no, it was not that is happening to him. His entire body felt like the energies of the cosmos had suffused him from the inside. He could feel the force flowing to the very cell of his body, to every pore. A ball of light encased him blocking the surprised faces of his parents, his brother and the assembled court around him in the throne room.

His usual stoic mien broke when he felt his left hand and arm appear grasping something familiar and heavy. Bakusaiga appeared in his left hand, his restored left hand. Bakusaiga pulsed for him and communed to him that it was created from his very own youki, his beast. It will fight with him and defend him. As Sesshoumaru emerged from that ball of light he lifted the beautiful katana for all to see, it was pulsing its power to the immense awe of everyone.

He knew that this sword, his very own sword, is powerful, as powerful as Tetsaiga, perhaps even more.

Coming back from his reverie of the past he knew Tenseiga would not revive anyone today. He didn't see the minions of the underworld gathering around the corpse to pluck the soul to the lord of the dead.

_Bakusaiga _sang and glowed aquamarine as Sesshoumaru drew it outand swept it at the form of the avian. The power of the beautiful katana ate at the swiftly cooling corpse erasing any organic remainder. When the corpse vanished in a sheet of light the medallion around the avian fell with a soft clink on the snow, the gems twinkling. Sesshoumaru was about to pick up the golden disk when it vanished in a circle of light.

**~0~0~0~**

Inuyasha hurried up to his half-sibling as he emerged from the training room. The younger Inutaisho found it hard to keep up with long legged stride of the tall lord-captain. Inuyasha only reached the shoulders of his older brother. "Any news from your "session? Is it bad?" Inuyasha egged.

"Hn."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes knowing his brother's reticence and he shut his mouth up as they rode the lift in silence. They were surprised when the lift light turned red and the first officer called for battle stations. Sesshoumaru inclined his head as he heard his name being called from his subdermal implant. "Acknowledged."

"Report commander." Sesshoumaru snapped the order when they got off the lift and he went directly to his command chair.

"Someone had just breached our security protocols, sir." The first officer drew up the tactical board and the result of the diagnostic.

"From where did it come from?"

"From the holotraining room, my lord."

"What?" Inuyasha blurted. "How did that happen?"

"The medallion." Sesshoumaru clenched his hand. "Open a fleet wide audio visual announcement." Sesshoumaru strode the front of his command chair to face the massive screen. Commander Shuji hurried to him and draped his cape around his shoulders; he nodded his thanks. He remembered belatedly that in his haste to reach the bridge he had forgotten to grab his uniform from the holo room. When the first officer deemed his lord had been presentable for the entire fleet he went to the command board and tapped the command. The screen lit up with the logo of the empire.

"Attention all captains, my interrogation with the Hagetaka captive yielded grave report. I need the rest of the Imperial fleet with the time allotted and ready your ships in an hour's time. We are heading out to these coordinates. All repairs will be handled in transit. We will "jump" as soon as I give the orders. Prepare yourselves for battle for our enemy….the Hagetaka will attack Terra."

**~0~0~0~**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: It is with deep regret that I don't own Inuyasha. If I had then I'd have tons of money...plus Sesshoumaru! LOL!

**INU NO WAKUSEI**

**FRACTURED DAY**

_**Location: Terra**_

"Shit!" The man cursed even as the black compact car turned the corner. He was looking for the mark but he got lost in the maze-like alleyways. He was contemplating taking the alley leading to another shopping mall thinking the girl might disappear in there when he heard the screech of brakes and a short scream. But before he got there the car was already on the move. All he saw was the tail light of the dark car. He tried to give chase on foot but he lost it on the main thoroughfare. His boss is going to be pissed. The man jogged to another alley, panting heavily at the same time trying to form what alibi he's going to tell his boss. He has to be creative or he's going to be the fourth man to lose this job. There's a fast turnover at this kind of work. Your life is in constant jeopardy, not from the job itself but from the employer. Rumor was flying that people go missing when they screw up a job. Fuck them, he's not going to be one of them. After making sure that one one's around he got out his phone and thumbed the auto redial.

~0~0~0~

"What? And who the hell is that, Miroku?" Dr. Sango Shimizu, veterinarian, hissed as she stomped inside her office, dragging Miroku behind her. The doctor glowered at her fiancée, arms akimbo. "I'm having a really shitty day today, do you know that?"

"Shh! Lower your voice, Sango!" Miroku laid his finger on Sango's lips to shush her but his she batted it away.

"This is _**not**_**, **I repeat," the vet emphatically shook her head, hands on hips "a good day for me, Miroku!"

"But…but I had nowhere to take her…"

"Haven't you heard of the hospital, _maybe_?" He almost rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. "Its a place where they treat _**people**_when they're sick _or have broken bones?_"

"She doesn't want to be taken to a hospital!" he dragged his hand to his hair as he paced back and forth in Sango's small office.

Sango sullenly went to the medical tray. "First, my assistant was down with the flu so I had no one to help me in the clinic." She ticked off her lamentations in her fingers. "I had to do **four **canine neutering and **three** feline vaccinations _all alone_…and then one of the bitchy cats scratched me!" She showed the scratch to Miroku who gasped in shock. He grabbed the medical items from Sango, led her to the chair and cleaned the wound himself, clucking all the time.

"So I'm not only tired, stressed out but pissed as well, **okay**?"

Miroku gathered his fiancée in his arms and gave her a peck on the forehead and the lips. "I'm really sorry, Sang." He apologized as he rubbed her back and massaged the knotted cords of muscle on her neck. "But she's hurt and scared." he wheedled.

"I am not that kind of doctor Miroku!" Sango hissed and pointed to the general direction of the examination area. "she's not a stray cat or bird that you pick up from alleys!"

"You fixed Kohaku's sprained ankle last spring, didn't you?" When she looked at him with a frown and sighed Miroku knew that Sango would help and he sighed in relief as well. "Bones are bones…" He shrugged and gave her his best doe eyed impression.

"Is that so? Practicing medicine without a license, huh, Dr. O'Reilly?" Sango looked at her watch. "Okay, I guess the anesthesia's set by now."

Miroku breathed with relief as Sango quickly prepared her instruments and drugs on the counter. Then she stopped. "Wait a minute…" she gasped. "Don't tell me…**you** hit this poor girl…!" she clapped her hands to her mouth in horror.

"Ah…I…I…" he gestured helplessly as he rounded on her. "I took the alley to avoid traffic and she came out of nowhere!"

"Oh my god, Miroku…I knew it! I knew this day would come!" Sango rubbed on her dejected face, she then turned to the sink and began washing her hands in brisk angry motions. "How many times have I told you that your driving could get someone killed!"

"Look, you can kill me later on but please take care of her first, okay?" he opened the door and looked back at the other room. The girl was still where they left her; on the examination table with a blank look on her face-from shock maybe.

Miroku left Sango finish her preparations. The girl is now looking at him. He smiled wanly at her. "Uh, I'm Professor Miroku O'Reilly. I hit you…"

"No," the girl said quietly, shaking her head. "it's my fault, really. I wasn't looking where I was going." she touched the sling on her arm, now a little numb. Both of them turned to the sound of a rolling tray being wheeled in the room.

"This is Dr. Sango Shimizu…." Sango smiled at the introduction.

"My name's Kagome Hi-" Kagome faltered. "…Hisada." The doctor shook her other hand.

"You're not that kind of doctor too?" Kagome nodded to the frames of animal pictures around the clinic.

On their way to this clinic the man said that he couldn't help her. He's a doctor, _**yes**_, but an _**academic**_ kind of doctor…an archeo whatever or something. But he knows someone who _**is**_ a real doctor but she's _**not **_that kind of doctor too. So, instead of going to the hospital, which, she told him, _**not on your life**_, they are now in this clinic….for animals. When you think about it a clinic is a clinic anyways be it human or otherwise.

"Eh-hehehe….yeah." Miroku stuttered, scratching his head.

"You could still go to the hospital…" Sango offered.

Kagome vehemently shook her head negatively, her short straight bob swinging, "I don't want to go to the hospital." She looked at both adults. "just set the bones here. Please." she beseeched.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other. "Okay, if that's what you want…" Sango pulled the tray nearer.

"It is. Thank you." Kagome said demurely.

Miroku sighed after Sango tilted her head to him to the door. He nodded to Kagome with another smile. Without a word Miroku pulled the drapes closed.

"Is he your husband?" the girl's black kohl lined brown eyes looked at Sango.

"Nope, just my fiance', for now." Sango smirked. "Better get this jacket off and your inner shirt as well. We'll probably put your arm in a cast after this."

"Okay." Kagome obeyed quietly then with Sango's help she got into a pair of loose robe. Kagome looked on as Sango uncapped a syringe and squirted the anesthesia to remove air. Sango has a light touch; she didn't even feel pain.

"At least he had the sense of mind to put your arm in a sling." Sango snorted as she gently continued her external examination of Kagome's left arm when the drug kicked in. "Thankfully it wasn't a broken bone. But to make sure I want to look at the arm a little bit more."

"Really?" Sango looked at Kagome intently when the girl's voice became chipper.

"Perhaps just a fracture," Sango assured the girl. "Let's get you on the x-ray. It's over here" she helped Kagome down and they went to the other side of the room where there was a small area for the x-ray table. "You need to remove all your accessories before we start the x-ray." Sango pointed to all the silver gothic jewelry on the girl.

"Ookay, doc." The girl shrugged and began to tug at her rings and the rest of her accessories went next. Sango "tsk'ed" and shook her head as she helped the girl remove and put all her things at the front of her big backpack. _Must be a runaway._ Sango thought. _She couldn't be more than sixteen, _she thought as she observed the girl. Even under all that pale foundation, typical of gothic aficionados, and black lipstick the girl is very young. Sango got a little scared when she first saw what Miroku dragged in. The girl was kind of strange but in a pretty gothic kind of way.

"Are you up to answering some questions?" Sango looked at her young human patient and she saw the slight hesitation on her eyes.

"Yeah…okay." Kagome shrugged but her eyes looked wary. "What do you want to know?" Kagome saucily lifted a brow. Sango frowned at the tiny diamond stud on the girl's left nose and decided to let it alone, she only needs her arm to x-ray

"First of all what were you doing in that alley?" Sango helped Kagome get squared on the table positioning the arm, then she fired up the machine.

"You see I was trying to lose my father's body guards. That's one." Kagome held out her clenched right hand and began to count the different items on what she was gonna say, "I left home because he was gonna marry me off to this guy I don't even know. Hojosomethingoranother…" the girl waved her counting hand and zipped on, speech speeding up, face animated. "Anyway. Two. I ran away from home for a month now. Three. I've been working at that music store when I saw one of my father's guard actually it was kinda good that that I ran into your boyfriend or else I would have been dragged home and that would be the end of my freedom." the girl finished by raising her counting hand with a couple of shrugs, her feet swinging, her eyes vanishing in a loopy smile.

"Ooooo-kay…" Sango breathed and smiled wanly after she closed her jaw. "Wow, you sure had a lot of things to say, I give you that." then under her breath, "must be the drugs."

Kagome giggled and Sango had to grab the girl before she fell off. She decided to better have the x-ray lying down before more than a fracture developed. "Now, stay here and don't move, okay?" Sango hurriedly took the shots before her drug happy patient hurt herself more. _I'm gonna kill you Miroku,_ she silently threatened.

Kagome felt very happy…Oh, what a great day this is…"Okay doc…" she said with another smile. "Your eyes are nice. Did you know Dr. Miroku's eyes were nice too….I like purple…" Sango rolled her eyes when Kagome began to sing off key.

**~0~0~0~**

"How is she?" Miroku put the mug down when Sango entered the kitchen tiredly.

"High as a kite." the vet waved her hands flippantly and went to the sink to remove the leftover plaster on her hands.

"What?" Miroku gaped, frowning.

"Yep," Sango's brows lifted as she dried her hands on a tea towel. "seems drugs have a great effect on miss Hisada." Sango removed her coat and draped it at the back of a chair. With a sigh she stretched and heard bones popping. "Whoa! That felt good!"

"So what's the diagnosis, doc?" Miroku got up and took the newly percolated coffee from the coffeemaker and grabbed two mugs from a rack.

"Well, she's gonna be okay in a few days. Just a small fracture on the ulna." she pointed on her own forearm. "I casted it to make sure." The vet stopped beside the fridge but just leaned on it with an expression that Miroku's familiar with.

"What?" he frowned at her contemplative expression.

Sango shook her head. "Something's not right here, Miroku."

"What do you mean?" he poured the coffee and dropped two cubes of sugar and some cream in Sango's "I LOVE MY VET" cup.

"Oh!" she stomped her feet in exasperation. "for someone with a doctorate degree you're so dense."

"What is it?" Miroku pushed the wire-rimmed glasses up his nose. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"The girl!" Sango went to the fridge and took out some food and plunked it on the table.

"Kagome?" he pulled the items toward him and got himself busy putting together a sandwich.

"Yes." She took the mug of coffee Miroku pushed towards her. She took a long drag and sighed her exhaustion, raising both feet on another chair. "I don't think she's just an ordinary runaway." she rubbed her neck.

"Because…?" he paused in dipping the bread knife into some jam.

"One, " she began to tick off the numbers. "she speaks, well…educated. I mean, I was expecting more of the typical attitude of a gothic dresser…" Sango moved her hands expressively.

"What do you mean?" Miroku frowned. "rude and crude?" he arranged the sliced sandwiches on a plate.

"Yeah!" she mumbled with a mouthful of peanut butter sandwich followed by a gulp of coffee. She smacked her thumb off the peanut butter. "though she dresses gothic her clothes are rather expensive." nodding after another bite.

He shrugged. "What if is she shoplifted them?"

Sango shook her head. "I don't think so. Those boots of hers? I saw that selling for about two hundred dollars." she nodded at Miroku's wide-eyed disbelief. "And you can't find them here in Japan. Only in New York." she gestured with a finger.

Miroku frowned, scratching his ear. "Another statistic."

"And, during our patient's 'drug-induced state' she said something like her father's gonna marry her off to some guy or another…" Sango finished her sentence by popping the last morsel into her mouth, then she leaned back from her chair looking at Miroku.

"Poor kid." The archeo-astronomist sighed, chin propped on his hand on the table.

"So, what's next?" the couple looked at each other. "Where's she gonna stay?" Sango poured herself another mug of coffee.

"Well…" Miroku rubbed his chin. "I suppose she should stay with me since I'm responsible for her accident." he sighed. "I'll get a temp nurse for her." then Miroku looked at his fiancée. "Hey, you're not gonna be even jealous?"

"Of what?" Sango asked, perplexed.

"You know, I will bring home a very pretty girl…" Miroku wiggled his brows.

"Oh puh-leeze!" Sango snorted, rolling her eyes. "You can do that even without my knowledge. You've got college girls fawning over you…"

"There are?" Sango rolled her eyes again when Miroku looked as if what she said was something new.

"Shut up! Liar!" she smiled then she became a little serious. "besides my apartment's cramped as it is and Kohaku's supposed to be concentrating on his exams so he doesn't need a distraction."

"What about me?" O'Reilly gestured, as if indignant. "What if I get distracted by a pretty face…" he ducked when a tea towel came sailing his way. He grabbed the other end and pulled Sango across the table, a playful expression on his face. "Hah-hah! Gotcha!" and grabbed her hand fully before she escaped.

"Miroku!" Sango hissed as he peppered her with kisses, his hands roaming where they want to. "You hentai! Rated PG! You idiot!" but she was giggling as she fought him half-heartedly.

"Call me hentai again." With a licentious leer he got around the narrow table even as Sango tried to escape his hold. She could if she wanted to but she'd been giggling so hard she couldn't manage. Miroku took advantage and got her on the table.

"No! Shh!" Sango was losing ground as Miroku's lips nibbled her shoulder bone where she was ticklish. "Not there! Stop! She might hear…hey!" her hissed protest was cut off when Miroku's lips came down on hers.

**~0~0~0~**

"I don't care if you have to scour the entire city! Dammit! How hard is it to find a teenager?" Senator Hideo Higurashi shouted on the phone, never waiting for the person on the other end to finish. "Hey, Nakamura, I pay you a lot of money for your search. Just tell me if you couldn't do the job. I'll find another!" As he caught his breath Nakamura was able to get in his two cents. "Oh? Where?' Sen. Higurashi snapped his fingers to his assistant and the young woman scrambled to give him a pen and pad. "Where again? Shit! That's the rundown part of the town!" The senator paced his glass-enclosed office, a Cuban cigar in hand. "Say that again?" he froze. "What the fuck? Did he get the license number? The driver? Did he see him? Nothing?" the senator resumed his pacing on the lush carpet. "What kind of people do you have Nakamura?" he stopped, listening. "Bullshit! That's what you said the last time too! Every time it's a different place and girl!" he crushed the butt of the cigar on a crystal ashtray. "I'm giving you this last chance, hear me? It's been a month since and still no good leads! That's my daughter out there!" The senator shooed his assistant out of the office with an angry wave. The woman hurriedly exited with a bow. "What? No! No advertisements, no newspapers, no missing persons posters! Are you an idiot? You want this to become like what they do in America when its hunting season? Every Tom, Dick and Harry will go on a hunting spree!" He stopped pacing again. "Do your job man or this is it!" The thumbed the off button and carelessly threw the phone on his desk. "Stupid!"

The senator went to an armoire near the floor to ceiling glass window where picture frames of his family were displayed for visitors to see. The world knows him to be a dedicated family oriented man; the doting father, the wonderful husband. He took Kagome's picture and almost crushed the glass frame.

"Damn that girl! Where in fucking place is she hiding? When I get my hands on her she's not gonna be seeing the light of day without bodyguards!" He almost banged the picture on the armoire but at the last minute stopped himself. Instead he turned away from the window to light himself another cigar and return to his brandy.

**~0~0~0~**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:**

**1. It is with deep regret that I don't own Inuyasha. If I had then I'd have tons of money….plus Sesshoumaru! LOL!**

**2. Star Trek is not mine as well. I also apologize for using some Star Trek-like techie jargon here.**

**3. This story as well as my other stories was delayed due to the fact that I am in professional limbo right now (aka-jobless). And, if that's not enough, my monitor decided to get an early retirement. It took a miracle before I found one that is cheap and relatively new. So now that I've got a new monitor I'm banging merrily away on my keyboard to give you this story.**

**PS~~I will be updating two more chapters later on.**

**INU NO WAKUSEI**

**IMPERIAL CHRONICLES**

**INW COORDINATE 3542: SOL SYSTEM**

_**IBS (Imperial Battle Ship)**_**TETSAIGA**

"You!" Inuyasha grabbed one crewman by its cowl and shoved him brusquely at a nearby transport lift "Tell engineering heads will roll if I don't have power ASAP!" the captain didn't wait for the dazed ensign's nod after punching the close button. "And where the hell is my viewer!" The silver-haired young captain fumed stomping back to the middle of the bridge. _Tetsaiga _rocked yet again by asteroid shower. It sounded like someone insane was banging on metal.

_"Give me five minutes!"_ the chief of repairs shouted from under the viewer panel, her face dark from soot.

"In five minutes we'll be debris!" Inuyasha winced as another piece of asteroid slammed against the hull, a little bigger this time from the sound of it, followed by smaller ones. He looked up expecting a breach. The lights sputtered and blinked then some sort of white powder and solid things fell down from the ceiling. "Where were we before that thing died, Sho?" he turned to the pilot, pointing to the dark screen.

The navigator wiped his smarting eyes with the side of his palm. It got sweltering hot when the engines failed. "We're in the thick of the asteroid cluster, sir."

"Dammit." Inuyasha's jaw stiffened when another batch of smaller rocks pummeled their hull. It felt like he was the one being battered. He loved this ship.

The convoy was about to cross the border for the jump when the entire ship systems began to fluctuate and their shields went down. After the secondary systems began malfunctioning it crashed in a cascading effect despite the effort to reroute functions. The chief of repairs and her people were deployed all over the ship trying to repair one system after another. It was then that Inuyasha realized that a virus infiltrated their computer core. Nothing short of systems shutdown was needed just to debug the entire ship, which was impossible for that could only be accomplished in a repair station.

Calling the fleet for help came up empty. Inuyasha had a bad feeling that everyone was each to his own from then on. For all he knew some of the convoy might have perished. _Damn those birds!_ When they get back he'd launch an all out offensive against their home world.

"What about sensors…" the chief of repair's voice came out from the viewer panel.

"It's out too!" one of the bridge personnel shouted back, his control panel blinking like crazy with the virus going rampant inside the ship computer.

"Thruster's back, sir! Whoa…whoaa!" the sweating navigator frantically grabbed for his console when he and the deck tilted sideways. Inuyasha held on to the chair and seized the almost unseated pilot with his other hand. There's nothing he could do but gnash his teeth in infuriation from being at the mercy of this virus. They drifted off to this section of the asteroid belt because thrusters were firing on and off from all directions. _Tetsaiga _was reeling like a drunken date after the crescent moon festival.

Since they also lost inertia a crewman or two lost their fight to stay upright. Off the two went tumbling down to the lower bridge, shrieking in fright. They landed without any injury, save for their dignity and some minor bruises, but they scrambled to get up holding on to the wall to go back to their posts.

"Permission to dive the ship while we still have control, sir!" Sho hastened to explain, "Before we lost visual I remembered the lower area of the belt is almost free from debris. We may avoid more collision."

Inuyasha didn't waste time as another rock clanged on the hull. "Good idea." He punched the audio on the pilot's control pad. "Ship wide broadcast! Hold on people, _we are going to dive_!" He slapped the pilot's shoulder in approval. "Do it." Immediately he felt vertigo as the battleship _Tetsaiga _dived like a whale in deep blue waters. He hoped they were not instead diving in just to slam headlong onto another rock.

_"I got it!" _the chief of repair yelled as the viewer flickered to life.

Feedback was grainy. People sighed in relief but quickly turned to exclamations of horror and terror as the viewer displayed a hulking black rock half the size of their ship veering their direction. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, the thrusters were sluggish, fighting him. The helmsman's fingers danced on his control panel hoping it follows his inputs. He had to re-encode the command at least twice. His chest feels heavy with dread and the bridge is sopping with tension and the thick scent of fear.

Inuyasha looked around his bridge in case it would be the last time. Everyone who's facing the screen had jaws hanging open in terror, body braced for impact, eyes wide. Inuyasha looked back at their hulking nemesis cringing at the thought of that monster colliding with his ship. All he could do was grip the back of the helmsman's chair and pray to the gods they survive this day. As he pilot struggled to swerve the ship away, for a moment there, all of them had this insane thought that the rock looked intent on following them and would catch up.

Good thing the feeling subsided when the ship was coaxed to a safer flight none too soon because they were about a hairbreadth away when they went past it on the way down. They flew so close to it they could see the topography of that black surface in stark detail. People gasped and sighed their relief.

"Shit!" Inuyasha's hunch was right. "Dammit! That was too close for comfort!"

"Sir!" Sho's head snapped up. "The helm's frozen, sir!" was all the pilot could choke out before the blunt blade like edge of the metallic rock bore down on them and made contact.

_"Work! Come on!"_ the pilot almost pounded his board in panic as once more the entire ship shook as the asteroid scraped the hull with an ear splitting sound. The image was starkly terrifying to see bits and pieces of the hull being torn and lifted off like an animal being skinned alive. The pilot didn't want to see what would happen in case they got a major hull breach. He concentrated on his board intent on coaxing the unmoving control commands to life. He wished he could close his ears to the harrowing sounds of the ship falling apart around them.

"Hull breach at level two! Area closed off." someone reported. "No casualties."

A blinking dot alerted Sho. _All thrusters operational!_ Abandoning the status report to his captain the pilot worked swiftly in case the virus tampers with the commands again. Not even when the ship began to glide down faster this time could he feel any bit of relief as he kept his fingers pressed on the control icons. The feeling might change yet again.

Sho's world narrowed down to that small area of his work panel.

It was just a few seconds that passed but it felt like forever before the megalith broke its deadly contact with Tetsaiga's upper hull. Apparently the ship came out of the rock's trajectory pattern and they were able to…

"We broke free!" the entire bridge erupted around him in celebration but Sho didn't let up with the dive. He wanted to make sure they were in a very, very safe distance from any hard object small or otherwise before he could take a breath again. The ship slowed down, banked and leveled. They could see the asteroid belt far above their ship. This area is rock free.

"So-sorry sir…" Sho turned to his captain, perspiration soak his uniform cowl coldly. It was his decision to dive blind and they almost got wiped out. Twice. Lord Inuyasha was known for being a 'hit first ask questions later' kind of a captain. The pilot waited for the hit.

"What the hell, man, it's not your fault." the captain slapped the pilot's back to the great relief of the latter. The helmsman exchanged a relieved glance with another crewmember beside him. Inuyasha was reassured as well when he doesn't hear and feel as if they would be breathing their last. He surveyed their new location. "Okay, now that we're out of that blasted area. Where are the other ships?"

"I couldn't find them yet sir." cut in a bridge personnel manning the sensors. "Transmitter sensors are still down."

"No problem. That one's next." The chief of repairs opened the panel and stuck her head in then half of her body in the console. The panel suddenly sparked and the chief cursed. Flame began to lick the edge of the board while it fizzled and popped. They waited for the automatic fire extinguishers but it must have been damaged as well for it didn't kick in. The fire merrily flickered on the panel filling the air with acrid plastic burned smoke.

"Get out of there!" Inuyasha grabbed the woman's ankle intending to pull her out but she shook his hand off of her leg.

"No! Wait up!" she anchored her other feet to get deeper into the panel and to avoid losing ground.

Cursing at stubborn and about to be fried chiefs, Inuyasha stepped back as the crewman quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher canister and sprayed the flames on his own burning panel. Thick white smoke covered the area until the blaze died down from lack of fuel. Inuyasha and the crewmember waved away the smoke to clear the area. Now the captain feared his chief is a smoking pile of toasted flesh. Frowning, he hunkered down as more colorful cursing was heard and then coughing. Her muffled voice sounded as if she was threatening the wirings and everything attached to it with death en masse if they do not cooperate with her. The young captain heard her pounding something under the bowels of that console section.

"There!" giving the wiring or whatever she was slaughtering under there a last thump she crawled out from under that hole so fast Inuyasha almost bumped heads with her. Inuyasha helped up the coughing chief of repairs, her face got blacker from all that soot.

"Koyu, did you get it? What did you do?" Inuyasha asked as he slapped a burning area on her uniform.

"Thanks sir." Koyu spared a glance at her clothes, nodded her thanks. "Yeah, it will hold for now but it's bloody troublesome, sir." she took a small towel from her belt and quickly wiped off the soot from her face. "I set up some temporary batteries for the individual systems like thrusters, visual and weapons." she glared fiercely as her fingers stab the unresponsive interface.

"Come on you piece of…" Koyu smacked the dark console hard and it suddenly blinked to life. Inuyasha smirked at the interaction between organic life and machine. "That's more like it!" she crowed. "I repair one area and the next one falls apart so I disconnected them and bypassed everything." she sighed while she tried to seal up the gaping panel with the palm of her hand. She looked under the console to see if it was plush. The chief backed away and let the crewman ran systems check. "That'll have to do for now." Koyu is already opening another cover plate as she grinned, her tool whirring. "You now have communications as well, sir." Koyu said before she threw aside the panel cover and dove into it.

And true to what she said the communications officer yelled. "Captain! Incoming message from Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Inuyasha strode to his chair and thumbed the hail button. "Yep? Where are you and the rest?"

"Have you solved the problem yet?" the voice of his older brother, came on calmly as you please as if asking for the weather.

"I just want you to know that we ran into onto that rock and lost some skin but thank you very much for asking." he groused. "No, we have not. Everything went haywire out here thanks to that virus."

"Inuyasha, with the way you're flying that ship it was a wonder it had not been reduced to a pile of wreckage." Sesshoumaru arrogantly stated.

Inuyasha was saved from retorting an equally acidic reply when his first officer gave him thumbs up. "Well, whaddya know,' He grinned after he nodded back "fear could repair jump drives after all." Everyone breathed another sigh of relief at the thrum of the engines under their feet.

"It is a wonder to me how you were never slain by your people."

"What do you mean? I get that left and right everyday." the captain of the _Tetsaiga _laughed when he saw his crew grinning at him. It's good that the crew easily bounced back from the life-threatening scenario a few minutes ago "these people are vicious!"

"Not vicious enough, apparently." the dry tone of the captain of _Heaven's Sword_ drew chuckles from _Tetsaiga's_ own crew.

"Hey! Get back to work, you laggards!" he shouted but everyone had already dispersed or had lowered their heads to their consoles. "Hold on." he thumbed off the link. "Yuta! Take over. Get that shield repaired then get us out of here-alive!" he shouted to his first officer as he exited the bridge. Before the door closed Yuta was barking commands to the crew from the upper area of the bridge.

**~0~0~0~**

"Tell me you're joking!" Inuyasha shouted as he almost lunged at the speaker on his desk. Video was still spotty so he made off without it. But as long as they were not fully blind and not smacking into any ship-sized asteroid a lack of a convenient feature such as a desk video is fine.

"I have also wondered the same thought myself." Inuyasha raised his brows at Sesshoumaru's admission

"Why him of all people?" Inuyasha continued to rant amidst the crackle of interference. "Whose idiotic idea was this anyway?"

"Mine, runt." Inuyasha was startled at the deep baritone of their emperor.

"And who gave you that idea, father?" Inuyasha had half a mind expecting the empress to butt in next.

"Hey! And what made you think I didn't think of that all by my lonesome?" but Inuyasha's wise-ass comment was cut off by the emperor himself "He called and offered me his services."

Someone snorted. "And of course, out of politeness, you agreed." Inuyasha was right; the empress was there.

"I don't trust that guy." Inuyasha sniffed and crossed his arms.

"Trust him or not he has the people who know these things." the emperor argued. "Besides, he helped us during the battle."

"Wait a darned minute. Where is our own computer expert?" Inuyasha asked. "Didn't we bring a department full of those nerds with us?"

"Unfortunately he and his people died from the hull breach at Shippo's." from his office Sesshoumaru heard Inuyasha's colorful expletives despite the static. "Tenseiga refused to revive them." the report from the captain of _Heaven's Sword_ silenced everyone for a few minutes.

"Hey. Is Shippo okay?" The captain of _Tetsaiga_ was suddenly concerned for his childhood playmate. They became friends when they were small.

In the academy, other kids were not too keen on being friends with a halfling because he was a product of a full-blooded inu-the emperor, and a lesser caste youkai concubine-his mother. But Shippo didn't care. When one of his classmates taunted that Inuyasha was an unfortunate product that happened during the emperor's moment of weakness because the moon was on the wane, boy, did he and Shippo give that asshole and his snotty friends a dusting they couldn't forget.

"Yes, runt." the emperor replied to his youngest. "His ship's badly damaged like yours. Don't worry, his ship's being repaired as we speak." Shippo is the son of a powerful kitsune lord and the emperor's good friend and loyal follower as well. His father would also be looking out for his own friend's son like his own.

"How many people did you lose Inuyasha?" the empress inquired.

"Amazingly, none. We're lucky. The only injuries were so far the usual bruises, cuts and broken bones. None life threatening but the virus gave us cascade failure. We lost visual and we got scraped on an asteroid in our attempt to avoid the asteroid shower."

"Oh my god…" the empress hissed. "We had to wear life support suits."

"I am receiving the fleet's individual reports. I am providing you all with your copies." Sesshoumaru cut in.

"Hm." the empress sighed. "Damage was varied and serious but temporary. Look at this, my koi...this and this." green light highlighted a portion of the report.

"Ahh, you were right, my love." the emperor crooned to his mate, some rustling was heard. The empress giggled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and couldn't help shudder in some revulsion. He could just imagine how Sesshoumaru is as ill at ease as he is about their parent's passionate name calling and this might escalate into….ewww! Inuyasha's shoulder shuddered some more.

"Mother. Father," Sesshoumaru's terse voice cut in the ether. Inuyasha smirked wider, he was right. "It is apparent that these attacks were just enough to delay us from following the Hagetaka." Sesshoumaru hated to point out the obvious but goose bumps were rolling on his skin. He sighed. Parents. It's the same dilemma for children everywhere. Your parent's sex life (shudder) was not something you want to think about. But _their _parents seemed to be oblivious how uncomfortable their children feel. _Well,_ the Western lord thought morosely, _I'm not going to point that out._

"Yeah, they wreak havoc on everything and the next time it might target the primary systems." Inuyasha seconded, not because he agreed with his elder brother (though he is right), but it's just to distract the elders from more amorous (shudder) inclinations.

"I agree." the emperor agreed with a business-like tone. Both sons breathed easier. "We cannot gamble on that happening while we're in transit." Everyone grunted their assent since they couldn't see each other. That alone made them aware how vulnerable they have become. It is unacceptable.

"All right." Inuyasha growled his reluctance. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

"I defer to your decision, father. On one condition."

"And what is that Sesshoumaru?" Empress and Emperor Taishou looked at each other from their naked glory in their bed wondering what condition their firstborn is demanding now.

"Do not make me marry anyone from his clan."

**{~0~}**


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: It is with deep regret that I don't own Inuyasha. If I had then I'd have tons of money...plus Sesshoumaru! LOL!

**INU NO WAKUSEI**

**TERRA**

**(Latin: earth, land)**

**ASTRAY**

The bell tinkled.

He lowered his Time magazine halfway, looked around, expecting a familiar face, glanced at his watch and cursed. He couldn't help but roll his eyes and blow air out in exasperation. _For the love of god! They're late again! _He frowned as he took a sip of his cup of Joe. _Haven't they heard of alarm clocks?_ He tapped an impatient hand on his thigh then lifted his mobile phone and sent a quick text message. He tried calling before but got only ringing. For all the modern technology at their disposal some people still couldn't and wouldn't even get their backsides out of bed.

From the rim of his coffee cup he noticed the young woman standing near the door.

Right finger and thumb elegantly cradling his tilted head, he took note of the profusion of accessories and he couldn't help but shake his head at the young woman's attire and appearance. He sometimes thought that perhaps the zombie apocalypse had already happened and these people were the fashionable zombie types. During Halloween you can never tell which ones wearing the costume. Sometimes the get up was all right but sometimes…it tends to lean on the bizarre and macabre.

_What am I thinking? Of course the idea is to be macabre and bizarre! _The look was kind of sexy sometimes what with all the lace and stockings and whips…

_Wait a minute. That wasn't right. Damn it! Wrong fashion! _He couldn't help but snicker at his off color thoughts.

Back to Goth girl. What he couldn't understand was the make-up. The look was startling and a little bizarre. _Oh well, the rebelliousness of youth and being different and standing out of the crowd and all that, _he mentally shrugged. Well, he was young before and he also exhibited some of that rebelliousness, but in a different kind of way. He could still remember how his father had blown his top during that period and he was almost sent to that dreadful…

His rumination was interrupted. A pale brow shot up when the girl's hand snaked out. Goth girl had moved towards the baskets of assorted breads and pastries near the counter. He shook his head partly in annoyance and amusement.

Kids.

_Better go back to my reading, _he decided, flipping the page.

Kagome stiffened and turned, someone stepped close beside her. She looked at the man standing very near, their elbows almost touching. It was a well-dressed pale haired man. Age probably about forty, tall and very handsome. Pale facial features typical of people with Nordic blood.

When their eyes met he looked pointedly at her bag until she followed with her own eyes then raised his blue eyes and met hers again. She froze. Her mouth and throat dried up at the meaning of that look, her heart started to pound. With a jolt, she realized it was the man sitting near the corner of the café. She didn't even see him coming. _Uh-oh…_

The blonde man lowered his eyes and whispered low. "I was told that the owner of this establishment is a Yakuza." He lifted a twine weaved packet from a basket; a delicious coffee blend from one of the popular coffee growing regions in the Philippines. He in fact has this blend in his house and in his office. He can't get enough of it. He raised the package as if pretending to read the label so he didn't see her reaction. "I don't think you'd fancy losing one of your shapely fingers for a piece of bread." he turned to smile at her as if they were striking a friendly conversation about coffee.

Kagome could feel as if her heart would leap out of her rib cage and run screaming out the door. It took all of her control not to burst into tears as she began to shiver with dread.

"Why do you care?" she managed to croak even as she returned his smile, pretending as well, trying hard not to let her lips wobble. Casually, she reached for a wrapped muffin as if to smell it. _Damn, it's my favorite._ Blueberry. Her hand didn't shake when she returned it to the basket, thank god.

"I have a soft spot for stray and starving kittens," the smile reached his eyes when he heard a soft rumbling noise "and you look like one." The girl appears about to bolt away in panic or embarrassment-or perhaps both. "May I invite you to my table for breakfast?" When the girl hesitated he assured her softly. "I am only offering you food-nothing else in return. Do not worry."

She looked down while she deliberated within herself. She jumped again when the man raised his hand and beckoned the barista.

"Hi," he said as the woman approached them from behind the counter. "Could I have a big pot of coffee? And some blueberry muffins and, hn…" he turned and looked back at Kagome "plus an order of cheese omelet."

The barista nodded. "Is that all sir?" the woman asked.

"Yes, that would be all. And, my table's over there." he thumbed the corner. The barista smiled and turned to see to his order.

As soon as the woman left Kagome quickly replaced the lifted bread in one of the baskets. The man's lips quirked as he led the way to his table, "Good idea." he whispered in approval when they sat. _Isn't there anything that he doesn't notice?_

Kagome sat stiffly, awkwardly, eyes lowered. Her hands clasped tensely on her lap under the brown linen tablecloth. She wanted to moisten her dry chapped lips but she was paralyzed by fear.

"Roth Hiddleston." Kagome looked dumbly at the hand extended across the table.

"Ka…" she rasped then cleared her throat. "Kanna Hisada." There. At least Kanna is kind of a common name. She regretted giving her real first name to that doctor couple. _But,_ she thought with an inward sigh, _I won't make that same mistake again._ She reached out with her cold hand and clasped the hand lamely. His hand was a little rough, a little opposite from the well-dressed man owning it, but his grip was firm.

"You from around here?" Hiddleston sat back and cradled his cooling coffee.

"N-no. Uh…" she stopped when the barista came with the order, eyeing her clothes a little disapprovingly. _Great. Now the waitress must be thinking that she's a hooker. _For appearances sake, they both smiled at the server before she left. The mention of his name prompted her to look at her host a little closer. "I…I think I know you…" her eyes narrowed, forehead furrowed in thought.

"Oh?" as the host Hiddleston poured her a cup from the pot.

"Hm, yes…." she shook her head as her memory failed her. "Never mind. Sorry." she murmured and lowered her head again.

"Come on, dig in." he handed her the cup of coffee. "I'm sure you are famished."

"Thank you. But I'm not hungry…" she denied but she reached the cup nonetheless, the spoon rattled a little.

The man leaned forward and whispered. "Don't be embarrassed. I know you're hungry. Matter of fact, you've probably not eaten a decent meal for days now, am I correct?" He lifted a pale brow as the girl just looked at him wide eyed. "I'm kinda observant that way." he shrugged.

Kagome hesitated as she looked at the food. A monster-like sound came from her stomach. _Damn it! How embarrassing! But he's right I'm really hungry…._

"You do not look like the average thief." Hiddleston quipped after the girl had finished one big blueberry muffin and two cups of black and sweet coffee that he kept on pouring for her. She ate hurriedly but maintained some decorum.

"You mean I'm good?" Kagome lifted a forkful of fluffy soft omelet.

"No." he snorted with a shake of his head. "You're probably the worst thief I've ever met." Kagome blushed crimson and couldn't even dignify the comment. "So. What's your story?"

"Um…what story?"

Hiddleston shrugged, not taken in with her doe-eyed innocent look. "Everybody's got a story."

"Even you?"

"Why not?" Hiddleston smiled. "But you might be bored." the way his eyes were twinkling belied his words.

Kagome lifted the napkin to her lips stalling for time and fishing for a story. "It's also gonna bore you, I'm afraid."

"Try me." Hiddleston tilted his head, eyes curious. He reminds Kagome of a hawk noting each and every nuance of her movements. When the girl in front of him looked to the side he knew what her story would be. Still, it's going to be very interesting what kind of alibis she is going to come up with.

"I'm on a diet…" she began.

"Nope." Hiddleston chuckled and shook his head. "Nice try."

Kagome frowned. "I have a compulsion to steal things…"

"Hm, not very original."

She shrugged. "How about I love blueberry muffins."

"Yes. True enough..." Roth nodded and shook a finger at her "but _not _enough for you to steal." he lifted a pale brow at her and then popped the last morsel of buttered croissant in his mouth.

"My friends dared me."

"Nah." he grimaced. "Give me another one."

Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes. "I ran away from home."

"That sounds true." Roth nodded at Kagome's surprise.

"Um, I don't think that is a very original answer, right?" Kagome asked but Roth just smiled.

"Why not?"

"Well…because hundreds of kids run away from home every year…"

"I know. And you're one of them. So." he leaned back to his seat. "Why did you run away from home?"

"Uh…well you see…my parents were…"

"Is it Senator Higurashi?"

Wide-eyed with fear Kagome paled at the words.

_What did he say?_ She stiffened in her seat as all the blood drained from her body.

Senator Higurashi_._

_Yes, that's what he said._

Everything…the café and the noise outside narrowed out with the mention of that name.

_Oh my god…how did he know?_ _He knew…he knew me…how? Was he one of father's hired men? _She had been found out. Fingers suddenly numb she almost dropped her cup of hot coffee. She stared at Hiddleston expecting the man pining her with his laser-like eyes by catching her with the truth.

_I have to get away from here._

Then it hit her-_does he have a gun? _According to her spy novel some characters might have a gun hidden under the table. It might be trained on her under the table-right now. She gulped and clenched her hands.

_"What?!"_

Kagome jumped at Hiddleston's voice and the sharp bang of something on the table. _He has a gun!_ _Oh lordy… _she grabbed her knees when they began knocking. _I'm in deep shit right now._

Her eyes frantically searched the cafe for a way out. She spied a door-the ladies room!

Yes, with all that coffee she needed to…

And then…suddenly she could hear again. Her eyes came out from that narrow tunnel and she became more aware of her surroundings…and reality came back.

Roth Hiddleston was not even paying attention to her let alone even talking to her. Instead, Hiddleston was so engrossed on an open file folder; his plates, coffee cup and silverware had been hastily cleared while she was off on her vapor filled monotone.

And more than that she became aware that someone…there's another voice, there's another person talking behind her.

"…we can't keep the file. I needed to return that to my friend as soon as possible."

"Ok, sure thing." Head down and immersed at what he is reading, Roth Hiddleston waved his visitor in while snagging an extra chair from their neighboring table. "Grab a seat, will you?" he patted the chair he had positioned perfectly between him and Kagome. He raised his head and saw her, surprised that she was there. "Oh! Kanna…" Hiddleston smiled ruefully by way of apology "sorry my dear. Work beckons." Hiddleston looked up at the new arrival. "I hope you don't mind if we have a companion for breakfast."

"Not at all." the shadow moved to their side. "Especially if she is…" the man's eyes bulged.**_"You?!"_**

{~0~}


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: It is with deep regret that I don't own Inuyasha. If I had then I'd have tons of money...plus Sesshoumaru! LOL!**

**INU NO WAKUSEI**

**TERRA**

**(Latin: earth, land)**

**CHAMPIONS**

**_Previously_**

_"Oh, Kanna…sorry my dear." Hiddleston smiled in apology. "Work beckons." _Hiddleston looked up at the new arrival_. "I hope you don't mind if we have a breakfast companion."_

_"Not at all." the shadow moved to their side. "Especially if she is…_**you?!"**

**~0~0~0~**

It couldn't be.

"Pro-professor Miroku?!" the chair screeched at her haste to stand.

Roth Hiddleston's head snapped up. "Oh? You know each other?" his eyes go back and forth at his friend and the kitten….err, the Goth girl…err, Kanna.

Ignoring his friend Miroku extended both arms to his former vehicular victim. "Kagome, oh my god…are you okay?" the professor held her at arms length. "Where the hell have you been?"

_"Kagome?"_ Hiddleston frowned and tapped his friend's arm. "No. No. No, my friend. Her name's Kanna."

"Huh? What?" Miroku frowned at Hiddleston, releasing Kagome. "No. You must be mistaken…."

"No mistake.' Hiddleston shook a correcting finger at the professor. "She said she's Kanna Hisada."

"What are you talking about?" but the professor was glancing at Kagome.

"That's her name…" Hiddleston clarified with a shrug "not Kagome, right?" he raised a brow to the girl.

Miroku turned to Kagome. "What's he talking about? Is that your real name?" Miroku and Roth now were focused on the crimson-faced Goth girl.

"I…" Kagome stammered. "I'm…" she sighed and faced Miroku. "I'm sorry, professor. My real name is Kanna Hisada." she saw the disappointment from the blonde man as well but Roth just sighed. "I…." she lamely gestured with her hand, she didn't know what else to say. She felt bad lying, the professor and his fiancée were really decent people. And this Roth Hiddleston who was a (what a small world!) friend of the professor seemed to be a nice person as well…but lying is her necessary evil.

Miroku sighed, lowered his shaking head as he sadly dropped his bag on the floor beside his chair. Roth caught Kagome's attention and motioned her to sit down while the professor tries to take the situation in. So she and Hiddleston sat down. And while Miroku removed his coat and hat Hiddleston passed her another cup of coffee and made one for Miroku as well setting it beside the professor's place on the table. Hiddleston ordered another round of food while Miroku and Kagome were lost in their own thoughts.

Hiddleston cleared his throat after a few awkward minutes had passed. "So, how did you two meet?"

"I hit her." "He hit me."

Their simultaneous answers surprised Hiddleston enough to lean back, eyes wide, taking the coffee pot with him as if embracing it. "You know I frown upon violence my friend." he mock glared at Miroku. "And Sango doesn't go for threesomes…" Roth wiggled his eyebrows meaningfully.

"NO!" "Oh my god, no! Its not that way!"

Hiddleston chuckled, totally amused at their scandalized reactions. "Gotcha!" Roth was still shaking his head in amusement as he poured his own coffee.

"I just remembered. How is your arm, Kago…uh!" Miroku amended. "…Kanna?"

Kagome bit her lip. She'd have to get used to that name from now on. The plot thickens with no end in sight, it seems. "It was still sore two weeks after I left…the clinic." she glanced at the ever curious and astute but now confused Hiddleston. "I had an accident, you see." she thumbed the professor. "He hit me with his car, but it was my fault…but he was also driving fast in that alley…and then he took me to his girl friend's clinic, Ms. Sango…but she's not a people doctor…but it was not his fault…because he was not a people doctor too" she thumbed Miroku again. Hiddleston cupped his chin in his hand, eyes narrowed. "I told him I don't wanna go to the hospital because he might get in trouble…and I also told doctor Sango that I don't wanna go to the hospital because I don't wanna go back home…they're gonna ask a lot of questions and…I ran away from home…" then she grabbed her cup and took a deep sip.

Hiddleston blinked as if stirring from a bumpy roll down a mountain. "Wow, that…" he nodded both to Kagome and Miroku. "that…gave me a headache. Whew!"

"You gave us a scare, Kanna. We were worried about you. We looked everywhere for you for two weeks." Kagome's jaw fell in dismay. "It's all my fault." Miroku sighed. "I was scared to go to the police because…" Miroku raked a hand in his hair. "Sango and I fought about that…"

"Professor, It's okay. I'm okay." Kagome reached out and grasped Miroku's arm.

"So that's the reason why…" Hiddleston clicked his fingers as if a light blinked in his head. He turned to Kagome. "He was suddenly all manic and 'lost-in-his-thoughts'" the blonde gestured "for quite some time now. Now I get it." Hiddleston continued to nod knowingly. "But…" He held up a finger in the air catching Miroku and Kagome's attention. "_you _are not okay, Kanna." Hiddleston addressed Miroku. "This girl was about to commit her first felony. Or, oh dear, I hope it's a first..."

"Felony? What do you mean?" the professor blinked in total confusion. Hiddleston cupped a hand around his mouth and mouthed the word 'shoplifting.' Miroku turned ashen and it was now he who reached out for Kagome's arm. "Everything's going to be fine now, Kanna. You won't have to do that. Why were you…" Miroku cleared his throat and Hiddleston cupped his hand and mouthed the word 'shoplifting' again.

"I…I left my bag in Dr. Sango's place…" Kagome's eyes watered at the memory. "I was scared she'd call the police or Social Services. I left all my things and money there."

"And so you've been wandering and" Again, Hiddleston mouthed the word 'shoplifting'. Miroku winced at that word."…since then?"

"Not really. I had some food stocked at the ryokan but it only lasted one week."

"You couldn't find work?" Hiddleston inquired.

"I could but …" Kagome looked down at her hands and brushed away the chipped nail polish she had been worrying, the black polish had stained her nail. "I couldn't go back to that music store…somebody might see me and…" her voice cracked and a tear fell on the back of her hand.

"'Somebody?'" Miroku prodded as he removed his glasses.

"Who are you hiding from, Kanna?" Hiddleston asked softly as he leaned forward.

Kagome looked at the two men, tears quivering in her eyes, indecision and fear marking her face. A masculine hand covered hers. "If you would trust us, Kanna, we would like to help you." Miroku nodded his agreement with Hiddleston. "Now. From whom are you hiding from?"

"My father…my family." _Don't cry…don't cry…_ "His bodyguards…" she whispered.

"That's what you told Sango at the clinic." Miroku turned to Hiddleston. "She was so scared to go to the hospital."

"So why did you leave?" Roth craned his neck to catch Kagome's eyes. "Does he beat you?"

"No…" Kagome shook her head despondently.

"Uhm, does he…" Hiddleston harrumphed. "you know…some men are kind of weird…"

"Weird?" Kagome frowned, confused. "what, like 'gay'?"

"No! No…not that. But you know…" he gestured as he made a face.

"What do you want to say, Roth?" Miroku asked. Hiddleston made another facial gesture and it dawned on the professor. "Oh dear god…!" he grimaced in distate.

Hiddleston glared at Miroku. "You could try to give me a hand. You're the hentai one here!" he hissed.

"Hentai? I don't get it." Kagome was still frowning, not understanding what the two men were talking about. "Tell me!"

Hiddleston gave up. "Was your father….err…molesting you?" he ended in a whisper.

_"__**NO!**__ Oh my god!"_ Kagome cupped both hands to her burning face. "No! It's not like that!" Both men 'whew-ed'; Hiddleston laid a hand on his chest in relief while Miroku hid his embarrassment by cleaning his glasses vigorously.

"All right…" Hiddleston's hand slashed the air as if clearing it. "So it's not those things. So, what does he want you to do?" Both men's eyes focused on her.

Kagome sighed to ease the pressure from her chest. "He…he's gonna marry me to someone else."

_"What?!"_ Roth scrunched up his face. He straightened and blinked. "They still do that?" he asked Miroku.

The professor nodded matter-of-factly. "Sango's anesthesia doesn't lie."

"Wait. Wait. Back up." Roth waved a hand. "Tell me again, did I hear you say _bodyguards?"_ Roth leaned. "Who's your father anyway? "

**{~0~}**


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER:

1. It is with deep regret that I don't own Inuyasha. This was made with love for my Sesshoumaru.

2. Star Trek is not mine as well. I also apologize for using some Star Trek-like techie jargon here.

**To my readers:** I was really happy that despite my new job (which I hope was an improvement from the last one) I got to upload one story and now this story. And my other story, Reason For War - the causality loop event, is about almost done if I don't get lazy or tired. Just be patient because I don't want Sesshoumaru widowed this early. LOL!

**INU NO WAKUSEI **

**IMPERIAL CHRONICLES**

**QUID PRO QUO**

**HLM ****_Heaven's Sword _****Log**

**_Edge of Canis Major Quadrant_**

**_434.86.1050_**

The whole ship and our fleet's condition is dangerously declining as the viral infection sets in relentlessly into the mainframe, and if that is not proof enough the reports I get each and everyday from my first officer is enough to dampen anyone's spirits.

Unfortunately, this day of all days, today was not any different.

I would do anything to change it thus. But, how far would I have to go to make it so?

_**First Shift Log**_

Earlier, as I head for the command center my mind was at not at peace.

At that hour the area was empty save for the first-shift officers. It was also one of the worst places to be. Before I relegated myself to two areas of the ship, I had observed, as I went with my rounds, the aura of the entire vessel. I saw the tired haunches, the flagging aura. Everyone is exhausted-tempers flare, people glare at each other, fists were clenched and fights erupt. The security cell is almost halfway full and we need these people working on the repairs and not incarcerated in the brig. To avoid losing more people we have decided to rotate our crewmen to circumvent violent encounters.

Then there were those who address stress differently; some were catatonic, some couldn't sleep, some couldn't wake up, some have no appetite, some binge. The sorry list goes on.

But my people are resolute. I see how they try to keep the morale up despite the overwhelming odds. They wanted to keep this mission alive. But as I have often said these past days, we cannot risk additional impediments in this journey due to our growing impatience to reach our destination. Our crew have been working with due haste as we travel using standard velocity to cross the Canis Major quadrant. We will maintain this speed and course while repairs are being completed.

_**Mid-shift Emergency Log**_

"How many?" I straightened as my first officer approached my chair bearing that familiar countenance I have come to dread so much. I stopped asking the particulars of his report any longer for such report had become common and unwelcome. Though undesirable it may be, it harbors a glaring reminder how a mathematical combination of numbers and codes was able to set us back.

"We lost five ships, my lord." Commander Shuji lowered his head in sorrow as he held the report pad out to me. I spared a glance at my first officer. I do not for the life of me understand why my first officer greatly feels that all of this; the virus, the attack of the Hagetaka is part of his fault. I suppose that empathizing is the mark of being a good officer, and I agree. But his agony is without cause. This is war, plain and simple.

I turn away so he and I could suffer in dignified isolation. "Five ships…" I murmur.

"Yes, my lord. They are currently preparing to go back." Commander Shuji replied, hands clenched on his sides.

"I see. Before they head for home I would like to talk to them." If there is to be blamed then it is I for I should have killed Ariok but instead I incarcerated him and then engaged him in a duel where every minute that he stayed alive was a way to access our vital data.

Perhaps the commander would want to be equal to the Kami; omniscient, all knowing. I highly doubt if he would still not flog his guilty conscience even further if divine power were vested upon him. Telling him it is not his fault is also an effort in futility so I let him suffer if that would make him feel better.

But unlike my first officer I am afraid that I would not be given the privacy of suffering in my own way. I lost my office along with my favorite desk when the asteroids slammed into it and now it had been open to vacuum. If not for our shield the rest of it would have been sucked out to space. I gave instructions that my office is the last to be repaired on _Heaven's Sword_.

"My lord," The commander held out another report pad to me before I got myself comfortable in my chair. "I scheduled the executions at 20:00 hours today."

Yesterday, a group of lower ranked personnel tried to commandeer a small vehicle intending to go back to the homeworld without permission. In the course of their crime they injured the transport chief and killed some of the personnel manning the area. They also damaged equipment on the flight deck. I got there just in time and rounded up the perpetrators, six out of the ten of them. Four were killed in the fight including their leader.

No doubt this mutiny will add to more stress already permeating the crew. It would seem that my first officer's penchant for self-flagellation has spilled out to the ranks. It is quite vexing let me tell you.

"Very well." I affixed my bio-print after I committed to memory the names and faces of the people who will meet Bakusaiga's force.

An insistent beep flashed red on the commander's console. "My lord. Emergency call from Red Claw."

"Open the line."

_"Lord Sesshoumaru!"_ the high-pitched tone belongs to no other than my mother's toad retainer. "Oh, my lord!" the voice ended in a whine.

"Jaken." the toad was sweating and shaking and not because of faulty video feed._ What now?_

"Oh, thank the Kami I found you! My lord, help us! Your mother…"

I was amazed. The toad had forgone his customary lengthy greetings and flatteries about my existence and person. "What is the problem?"

"I've never seen her this angry before...Oh my, she's going to kill us all! Make her stop my lord!" the toad danced a jig of desperation when the viewer shook from something.

_**"Jaken!"**_ the toad stopped blabbering. "Where is she?"

"The empress is in her room…going berserk!" If the toad had a head of hair it would have all been pulled to their roots by now. "Please my lord! No one could enter her room! She sealed it with her youki! And I think she killed one of her handmaids!"

"I will transport over. Do not tell her."

"Yes my lord!" I fixed my eyes at a point somewhere above Jaken's bobbing head to avoid a headache. "Should I call your father as well, my lord?"

"Father is preparing to meet our guests. Do not disturb him. _Go."_ the toad bowed and hurried to do my bidding. I turned to my first officer. "Commander, you have the bridge."

As the doors opened at my entrance I beheld a dramatic scenery-that of a wide panorama of space framed by the ragged hull of my office. Where my desk used to be, there is now a void marked only by four circles from the legs of the heavy wood. My office would have been one of the few areas in the ship that is virus free had it not been damaged by hulling. After our scrape with those megaliths I was glad to find out that my own private teleportation chamber is still operational.

After I gave the coordinates to the teleportation chamber, I allowed myself a few seconds of silence to gather my thoughts. It is a dismal thought to entertain that we could not even trust our vessels to keep us safe and secure. The five vessels that were incapacitated had to limp back to the nearest repair base before total life support failed. But we have high hopes that as soon as their computer core had been debugged and have been refitted they could follow posthaste to the coordinates, though not as fast. More of this and the armada would lose its people not from ship failure but from psychosis.

A green indicator began pulsing; the chamber is about to teleport me to the coordinates I fed it. I didn't feel any sensation as my molecules were disassembled and before I even blinked I found myself inside my mother's office on the Red Claw. Jaken must have alerted the bridge officers so my path was clear to speed to the empress' stateroom.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" The diminutive toad bounced the to the bulkhead when I came to a stop but he was quickly up and about and screeching my name. A very loud thud came from behind the door of my mother's room and dented the hyper alloy metal.

"Leave us." The remaining guards and handmaidens bowed at me while scurrying away from the area. "You as well, Yukio."

"Allow me to stay outside my lady's chambers, my lord." Mother's personal guard insisted.

"Hn." Yukio bowed and I laid my palm upon the locked doors. Immediately a thick blue aura glowed- the sealing aura, but upon touching my skin it retreated back .

"Waaahhhh!" Jaken shrieked at the blood-soaked hand that plopped out of the opening doors.

"Mariko…" Yukio quickly grabbed the handmaiden and carried her out while I shake Jaken off of my leg. But the toad was holding on like the blood sucking plants on Yendea, one of our protectorate planets. A loud roar from the imperial chambers sent the timorous toad squirreling to a corner, screaming. Before the toad comes after at me again I quickly stepped into the madhouse that became of the empress' room. I sealed myself in the chamber with my own youki along with my mother.

It was not the blood, the broken heirlooms of our clan, not the once exquisite furniture nor the ornately decorated and lavishly appointed stateroom in total disarray, with everything lying broken or halfway into it that held me frozen in shock as I carefully trod the mish mash of my mother's personal effects along the hallways and from room to room.

Nay, but it was the very strong odor of her beast…about to be unleashed.

"Mother. Cease this." She whirled andI look at the harridan that barely resembled my elegant mother.

**_[What!] _** Her snarl shook the room. Just as I expected-her voice now resound with her beast. For a female inu in this state, not even a youkai of father's strength would have been able to hold her back. If I had let her loose amongst our enemies, not even the biggest, strongest armada could withstand against her. Besides, if I send father here he might be eaten.

"Are you done yet?" Mother doesn't usually come undone this often but someone had attacked her pet project and she was the foremost mover on this journey. And to top it all the Empress' ship _Red Claw_ was one of the casualties.

**_[Go away, Sesshoumaru!] _**The blood on the wall must have been the handmaid's. She must still be alive; Tenseiga's not yet pulsing for my attention, either that or Tenseiga does not want to give her back one of her nine lives.

"Come to my ship, mother. Let us talk…"

**_[Go away!]_** Roaring, the empress went back to 're-arrange' her stateroom all the while she ranted and swore to the high heavens the extinction of the Hagetaka race.

"Then I will have to use force." I sighed when my own beast flinched at my words.

**_[Leave me alone!] _**An eight-foot tall decorative pillar came hurtling at me. It sizzled apart with a flick from my whip.

"You are foolishly wasting remaining precious oxygen, if I may say so, mother."

My words didn't work. It just partly distracted her imminent transformation though the beast is still in turmoil. **_[Didn't I tell you to go away? Why do you disobey your empress?]_**

"For the sake of the ship and her people." I addressed her beast. "Tell her to cease this foolishness."

**_[NO!] _**She one handedly picked up the destroyed half of her bed and slammed it on the wall already pockmarked with her assault.

"Then I would have to challenge you." My beast began stirring in protest, murmuring that I'm being too drastic. But, I reasoned, she had to be stopped or she would damage the ship further. If they were to lose structural integrity….

"Pity…." I idly walked about, my boots crunching china, glass and jewelry underfoot.

**_[Pity?] _**As I knew she would, the empress inclined her head in curiosity, her back turned to me. She slowly turned around and crawled nearer_. __**[Why… pity?]**_

"It's because you would have been in a perfect position for a plan I'm thinking about." I lowered my eyes for effect, pretending disappointment.

**_[A plan?]_** She approached, snarling at my face. **_[What plan? Tell me!]_**

"No." I glared at the beast. "I want to speak with the empress."

**_[Tell…me!]_**

"Choose. Challenge or the Empress." She and I glared at each other. I wait-for death or for life.

She threw herself far from me and howled in anger-body contorted in her own battle, shaking her head, breathing hard. Her already disarrayed silver hair further loosed from the pins and spilled on her shoulders, tumbling on the floor, covering her near nakedness. I let mother gather her wits about her as her beast retreated inside her psyche. But the danger has passed. The trick worked.

The empress and any inu female by nature protect and defend her pups. It had been hardwired in her not to put any of her offspring in danger. She couldn't and wouldn't fight me.

I don't blame her. I too have felt the Empress' frustration. How many times in the past days have my I bloodied my own hands futilely clenching them wishing Tenseiga revived that Ariok so I could expend my aggravation and fury on that stinking avian as I see fit. To dig my nails in his maggot colored flesh up to where his heart lies, then squeezing the life out of it, lifeblood flowing between my digits would truly satisfy my vengeful fantasies.

"Be glad I didn't accept your challenge, Sesshoumaru." her voice sounded tired but it was the voice of the female I have known since birth. She glared at me with a smirk as she tried to put her hair back in a neater arrangement. Slowly she is reverting back to the woman who pupped me. Her facial marks had smoothed out and the red in her eyes began to fade.

"I was actually disappointed, mother. I would have wanted to get some real exercise." I draped a tattered curtain around her shoulders for the bed sheets had been hopelessly ripped and sundered.

"Hmp!" she smirked as I helped her up. "Flattery would not get you nowhere, you willful pup. Speak. What do you have in mind?"

_**Reception**_

They. Are. Here.

As I stand near the end of the room I could smell them even before the elevator doors screeched reluctantly open with a teeth-gritting noise. The wretched lift stopped about half way between floors. Warily, the occupants looked at it suspiciously as if expecting the thing would do something malevolent. Understandably no one wants to be the first to step out. I couldn't fault them for having that feeling.

"Yep, this is bad. " Lord Kouga turned to father as father and our 'guests' discharged themselves out hastily out of the magnetic lift to get to the right floor before it took them down for a death plunge.

"I apologize for the mess we're in." father said. I felt my eyes burn at this apology to the guests. I held my peace but I'm seething inside for this quandary. It brings embarrassment to a whole new meaning. Not only that, with the air purifiers still not operating fully it would surely test everyone's….

Hn, perhaps not everyone's, perhaps my nose only. While the group was still behind the door I took a bracing deep breath knowing that I needed it if I were to function sanely if not normally.

"Well, that's what we're here for." The Wolf lord shrugged. I try to find anything that even resembles some form of mocking reaction but the wolf was good at hiding it.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru!" father bade me to approach. "Our guests are here! Lord Kouga, my son, captain of _Heaven's Sword_, Sesshoumaru."

"Hey, nice to meet 'ya. We finally meet face to face." The heir to the Wolf sovereignty's character reminded me so much of my half-brother-blustering, swaggering and totally irreverent. The wolf lord and I have had our run ins with each other through the years but they were mostly short and civil. Each one try to avoid the other's territory as much as possible but this is the only time that we've gotten close to firing at each other only because of the Hagetaka attack. It was a good thing the wolves stood back and let us handle our fight or we'd have lost face.

Though the Ookami homeworld is relatively near to ours, we are all very much territorial as we are basically from the same canine genome, even more so with the Ookami. The Inu-jin and the Ookami-jin have been intermittently trading and communicating unofficially and the arrangement suited the two worlds just fine. The Ookami-jin is somewhat reclusive and take pride in their homogeny and unique culture that spans at least about five galaxies.

The Inu-jin on the other side is more gregarious and appreciates variety brought over by other inu race. But hundreds of millennium ago the Inu Wakusei was also a closed region. The idea of allowing other race within the family was unthinkable until problems caused by inbreeding began affecting the families. With a lifespan close to immortality many young people from the commoner families prolong mating as much they could and would instead pursue their interests and careers especially when the empire had begun its foray into the outer territories. This freedom further diminished our genetic line by having few offspring. The nobility was not helping either for some families choose to keep within the sphere of their ancestral ties until that began petering out as well and health problems arose among the newborns. That particular millennium was a sad slice of history among the inu-jin.

Fearing the end of his people and the entire Inu civilization, the 16th emperor from my mother's side passed a drastic imperial decree wherein it permitted citizen's to mate other caste and blood. The action was met with misgivings and divided reactions due to some restrictions imposed on the edict but the initial aversion passed. Since the Inu-jin have been trading significantly with other inu races the people were already used to dealing with outsiders and were able to make sound decisions about the kind of inu they'd like to add their blood ties with.

It would also be a big sigh of relief for some who had been consorting with other caste but were not able to formalize their bonding fearing the sanctions of such pairings. Their children would now be free from discrimination and could live among the populace instead of being hidden.

There was an amusing story from the 16th emperor that mother told me. It would seem that there were an insufficient number of females to go around at that time; most of them had been pressed to become concubines of the 16th emperor. The 16th was a hentai and loved women so much that the beauteous ones, numbering in thousands, were languishing in boredom in the harem castle waiting to be called into the emperor's bed. My honorable 15th blood great grandmother stepped in and released the women to the populace to the sorrow of the 16th emperor. Well, oba-chan was not a heartless mother; she allowed her son to keep about twenty and ordered her son to produce grandchildren for her or else he'd lose his empire, his head, and his bits and pieces. Oba-chan assured him it would not be in the same order.

What an inspiring woman! May kami bless me that I would find a spirited female like her for a mate in the future.

Speaking of future….

**~0~0~0~**

For the moment there I hesitated to take the Ookami's extended hand but I was raised to have impeccable manners and I would not cause grievance to my tutor for failing her so I went through with the motions. I grasped the hand and gave it the same pressure the wolf lord applied to mine. "The feeling is reciprocated, Lord Kouga." Father rewarded my less than stellar effort with a beaming smile and most probably heaved an inward sigh of relief that I did not shame him in front of his visitors. It is what I could manage despite my true feelings about this 'alliance.'

While introductions and bows of acknowledgements were exchanged I was able to further observe our new 'ally'. I still am trying not to show any reaction each and every time that word 'ally' was mentioned. In my defense I believe I was able to pull it off but I do not know where my limit could be stretched. I might have been a master of being stoic and this might test me to the hilt.

"Hm, nice digs." the wolf captain's eyes were taking in the entire convention room, noting the decorations, and color combinations and the smooth lines of the furniture. No doubt, father had already given Lord Kouga a little tour while they were on their way from the docking bay. With them is my first officer, and, from his dour features and stiff bearing is unhappy with the events now that my father decided to take over the entire situation.

I got a whiff in the air that made my nose twitch. Not withstanding our guest's olfactory 'uniqueness' if I may be polite about it, their clothes were too dark for my taste. Some of it reminded me of the Hagetaka Ariok who didn't give me any sort of challenge during our duel, using a lot of black and different shades of brown for accent. Leather and fur were also quite prevalent, that might explain the strong scent. I do not deny that I was a bit impressed about the quality of their clothing. But it showed a big contrast between the two groups.

The Inu's uniforms and clothing were more lightweight and loose. Silk is the cloth of choice but embroidered or weaved with the crest of the empire for senior officers. The color is also bright from white to beige with red accentuation for the crest. Both peoples wear dark armor and heavy-duty leather boots befitting a warrior race but that is the only the similarity we had.

Today, as we greet our guests, we all wear our formal dress ensemble-typically worn during appearances in the imperial court. Mine consists of a loose upper garment of three layers of red-white-red haori. The final layer was red and white silk accentuated with the flowers that were widespread on my planet as well as being the crest of the empire and the pair of loose white pants gathered at the hem instead of my usual tight fitting britches. I was told the loose style was unique from father's birthplace. I would feel amiss if our heirloom pelt does not sit proudly upon our shoulders. A lighter pair of black boots replaced my usual ones. As we are on parade my armor rests comfortably upon my shoulders and my swords are both hanging proudly by my side.

"Thank you, Lord Kouga." father led the wolf to the banquet where a modest selection of refreshments was tastefully laid out. "It would be remiss of me if you and your people not sample our best delicacies before we begin the repairs."

"Thanks," the wolf accepted informally "go ahead boys. Eat up." his underlings bowed before turning their attention to the table. "And please keep it down, will ya?" the juniors sheepishly nodded and ate a bit quieter.

"You do not imbibe?" I inquire when surprisingly only his people partake the food.

"Well, yes I do but I'm working. It's just my style, you know." he shrugged. "I always put my people first. I drive them hard, you see."

"It is a good principle for a leader to employ, do you not agree my son?" the emperor turned to me.

"I concur, father." I agree with a slight bow. "I, too, follow the same principle."

"Yeah, great minds think alike."

The retort died in my mouth at my sire's warning look_. Keep your temper down, my son._

_Gah!_ My hands clench inside my sleeves. It is unthinkable to be reduced to asking for assistance from people who would soon use this knowledge against us. With bitter reluctance the empire accepted the Ookami's offer to relieve us of the virus but as they say 'beggars could not be choosers' but had we an alternative this would not be it.

The Ookami captain went to the panoramic windows. "Would you look at that." He was referring to the nebula that was part of the Ookami home world. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Hn." I have to concur although in my home world we have hundreds of these beautiful nebulae scattered.

"Betcha you wanna say there're better ones in your home world, huh?" Kouga snorted, his mouth curved with a smirk. He waved away my response good-naturedly. "Nah. S'okay." he said in that informal way of speaking of his. "I'd say the same thing as well. I'd call you a liar if you say otherwise."

"Hn." for the first time I truly looked at the Ookami captain and I find that there might be something that I could like in him.

Kindly do not mistake of assuming that he and I would become blood brothers or such nonsense. I have gotten my share of arrogant captains and leaders, and, I for one was often called by my brother as one. Therefore I do not need another to challenge me in this department that I excel in. "Perhaps when all this is over I might invite you to see the Flame nebula at our northern territory."

"Hm, perhaps in the future. Who knows, I might also invite you to my hometown."

"Hn, perhaps."

"My lord," an Ookami approached us and bowed. "We are ready to go ahead with the repairs."

"Good." Lord Kouga turned to me. "Just point them to what you want to be done-well, well…" the Ookami's eyes were glittering as he grabbed the hands of my second officer. "Who do we have here?"

"This is Izumi, my second officer." I supplied and Izumi bowed.

"Oh wow, an Inu female in the flesh…" Kouga continued to caress the officer's hand.

"…who is mated." I finish for him and see the grin vanish from his face.

"Darn! I thought…" the wolf captain bowed at Izumi's hand before releasing it with reluctance. "I apologize about my manners."

"No offence taken." she bowed. "If I may be excused, captain?" she took the technicians with her after I gave her the permission. Lord Kouga's eyes followed her with regret.

_Hn. Curious._ _Why is the Ookami acting deprived?_ "I would hate to assume this thought captain, but is there a female shortage amongst the Ookami-jin?"

"Nope," Kouga shrugged "but, sadly, not the one I wanted." My heart skipped, my nose flare. Control yourself. I fought hard to keep my stoic mask in place.

"Lord Kouga," I took aside the Ookami lord. "As all repair goes I am sure that your technicians will take quite a while before they restore our computer." Slowly I walk and maneuver him towards one of the smaller meeting rooms. I was gratified to see the Ookami captain follow me. The door opened with a hiss and I conduct him in a comfortable chair. I was glad of my foresight to prepare a modest repast. "Perhaps you could share with me your concern while we wait for your people."

**~0~0~0~**

"Of all things why that?" The emperor was almost drowned out byInuyasha's expletive.

My half-brother almost dove from his chair. "That's gonna get us in trouble, wolf!" blustering, swaggering and totally irreverent. Like I said, exactly like the wolf lord.

"This is quite surprising." Father stood from the end of the long conference table. "That's a little steep, don't you think?"

"Ya might as well ask for the entire planet while you're at it, flea bag!" Inuyasha snorted back from his untidy slouch.

"Inuyasha, mind your words." I growled at the young upstart.

"Hey, hold on there. Don't get mad at me." Lord Kouga huffed, his feet wide apart, arms crossed as if in defense as he looked down at the indignant faces around the large table. "It's not my idea."

"Yeah?" Inuyasha smirked. "Whose?"

"His." the wolf lord jerked his head to his right.

Everyone's heads turned to the culprit.

Me.

**_"Are you out of your mind?!"_**

**{~0~}**


End file.
